Catch Your Own Dreams
by Weeping Wolf
Summary: The sequel to 'Why Do I Have to be Different' The next generation of our friends has come to a turn of the worse when Tsumi reeks of revenge.
1. Nightmare

**Akuma: Hey there. I missed ya. So anyway, here is the new story that you all've been waiting for. I hope I can please you with this story as I did you with the first one. Today's song is Nightmare by the Pillows. (Sawao Yamanaka and Yoshiaka Manabe are sooo cute. I don't give a damn about Shinichiro Sato) Also, I noticed that the only original Inuyasha character that is still alive/still know of their whearabouts is Sesshoumaru. Strange. I wonder what happned to Inu, Kags, Shippou, Sango, and Miroku.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

_A female wolf youkai pup layed in Miyuki's arms. Miyuki just went through the pressure of labor, and now looked down at her daughter that caused so much pain to her just a few hours ago. "I guess you were right, Kiba. We did get a baby girl." _

_Kiba smiled, "I knew I was right the whole time." _

_"Oh my god, Miyuki. It's a beutiful baby girl" Yuuki looked into the new born wolf youkai's face. "What's her name?"_

_Miyuki was tired after the recent labor she went through, "Chiyo," she let out with a sigh of relief as she wiped away a few beads of sweat dripping off her face, "Kiba and I both decided on the name" she glanced over to Kiba who had his arm around her shoulder. _

_"That's a cute name!" Yuuki squeeled._

_Kousen slapped Kiba's back, "Well, you seem to to be an offical father now." _

_Kiba boldy looked at the wolfdog, "Don't forget, Kousen, you are going to become one too." _

_Kousen glanced over to Yuuki, his mate was only 5 months pregnant and another 4 months of mood swings and yelling was yet to come. Miyuki was only 5 months pregnant because she was a youkai, while Yuuki was a human and she had to go by the 9 months pregnant, "Well at least you won't have to deal with Miyuki's yelling, while I have to deal with Yuuki for another 4 months."_

_"Would you mind saying that again?" Yuuki stumpled over and pinched Kousen's ear, which made him scream out in pain._

_Satsuki, who was the one that helped Yuuki through the labor since she was the only healer near by, wipped a few sweat beads from her cheek, "Stop it you two, and Kousen I suggest if you want to live through the next 4 month, you should try to keep your clear of Yuuki._

_"Don't you think I allready knew that." Kousen tore from Yuuki's grasp._

_Sesshoumaru, who was leaning against the hut's wall kehed, "At least you didn't have to deal with Satsuki when she was pregnant." _

_Miyuki giggled, it was hard to believe that three months ago, they were in so much danger. And she glanced down at Chiyo again, and she gasped. What she saw was not Chiyo with the black tuff of hair and green eyes with amber speckles, what she saw was a raven eating her from the inside out. Miyuki tried to scream but nothing came out. No one seemed to notice the raven. Once the raven was done with Chiyo, it looked up at her with glaring red eyes, Chiyo's skeleton at it's talons, "We will take revenge and kill you all." it clacked._

* * *

Miyuki stood up quickly in her bed, sweat drops seeping off her face. She tried to calm her breath just a bit and she looked around in the dark room that was lit by a little light of moon. All she saw was her 3 month old daughter, Chiyo, snuggled in a cloth and Kiba sleeping peacefully near her, his top haroi off. Miyuki checked on Chiyo, and sighed when she saw her full body that rose and fell to the rythem of her breathing. She pushed back a few wild hairs of black from her daughter's face then faced away to look out the window at the moon. She wiped away a few beads of sweat and gritted her teeth and tried to calm her heavy breathing. She then huged her knee and forced back her tears as she dug her face into her calf. _These damn dreams are always coming back. _She grinded her teeth. This nightmare has been bugging her ever since Chiyo was given birth. Each time it would get worse and more people died.

Miyuki grasped her knee nearer, then felt two arms wrap around her. "What's wrong Miyuki?" Kiba brushed his cheek against hers.

Miyuki slowly let go of her leg, and glanced into Kiba's amber eyes. "Kiba..." she whispered then dug her face into his open chest and cried out while she grasped him. She didn't want these nightmares to get to her anymore. She wanted this to end.

"Miyuki, what's wrong?" he repeated.

"Kiba, I-...I just had a little nightmare that's all." she quickly dried up her tears and faced her mate.

Kiba brushed her hair, _If it was a nightmare, it had to be a big one for you to cry, Miyuki._ He was aware of her constant nightmares, and was getting a little worried "Don't worry, Miyuki. I will protect you." he kissed her gently on the lips. He loved to have these little moments once in a while. Ever since they had Chiyo, they never really got to show their love that much. Kiba mostly thought these Nightmares might actually be helping out with their mating. If they never got to even kiss every so often, they would obviously get in more fights later on in the year. Kiba ran his fingers through her hair.

**Good night**

**sleep tight, baby**

**I cling to your side**

**I will kiss your cheek**

**so you have nothing**

**to worry about**

**good night**

**sweet dreams, baby**

**come closer to me**

**I will hold you tight**

**so you will have nothing **

**to worry about**

**however**

**She spit as who should say**

**"Oh, silly! Don't bother me"**

**"I'm all right by myself**

**Don't you know that much?"**

**"Nightmare is great fun!"**

Their kiss ended when Chiyo cried out. Miyuki glanced once more at Kiba, then turned to their baby and cradled her. As she began to nurse the little wolf pup, Kiba leaned Miyuki against him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her shoulders. "We certainly can make a cute baby girl. She get's your looks."

"Let's just hope that no boy will trick her into falling in love so he could get near to me so he could kill me." Miyuki joked.

Kiba kissed her gently, "But that's how we met."

"Yeah, but next time, we might not be so lucky." Miyuki's smile faded.

The wolf youkai boy looked deep into her green eyes, and saw terror as she stared down at the pup. Kiba brushed Miyuki's hair until his droopy eyes fell and he was back to being asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Miyuki went to a near by river to let Chiyo play around in a very shallow pond where she knew it was safe for her. Kiba was off hunting and Miyuki was bored. The wolf youkai smiled as she saw her daughter grab hold of a small minow and lifted it out of the water, her black wolf's tail moving along in the current of the water.

"How's Chiyo doing?" a wolfdog youkai stepped from behind her.

Miyuki spun to see her brother, Kousen, with a wolfdog pup boy in his arms. "Good. And what are you doing with Houshou?"

Kousen set down the wolfdog pup, who was Satsuki's and Sesshoumaru's son with black hair and black eyes and is 10 months old, into the water to play with Chiyo. "Satsuki and Sesshoumaru went hunting with Kiba while Yuuki fell asleep and I couldn't handle her bickering anymore." Kousen sat down near his sister.

Miyuki smirked as she watched Houshou and Chiyo get in their usual fighting matches. Even though Chiyo was only 7 months younger than Houshou, she always seemed to beat him to a crap. Chiyo leaped on Houshou and pounded him into the river bed and giggled. The water was shallow enough for the water only to reach up to his cheek. Myuki's face turned sad again as she remembered the dream

"Let me guess, you had that dream again?" Kousen tapped on her shoulder.

"Yes, but this time the raven ate Chiyo alive." Miyuki grinded her teeth and let the words seep through.

Kousen glanced down at the ground, "The raven didn't kill our soon-to-be-pup last night. It waited for him or her to be born then possessed the pup and it killed Yuuki."

"What in hell do these dreams mean. If they were only coming to us just every once in a while, it would seem pointless. But it's coming almost every night." Miyuki kehed.

"Maybe it has something to do with Tsumi." Kousen pointed out. "Maybe one of our parents is trying to signal something of a warning to us."

"Maybe, but do you think they would have made it a little less...violent." Miyuki suggested.

Kousen's dog ears dropped as he thought, then perked up again, "What if you think Tsumi is calling from the grave and threating us."

_'We will take revenge and kill you all' _the raven's message flashed through her mind and she shook it off, "Stop it Kousen, we killed him. I am sure he has no family or friends alive so I think theirs no possible way that could be happening."

Kousen sighed, "Yuuki is getting a little suspicious..." he tried to change the subject.

"So is Kiba, he woke up in the middle of the night after I woke up of the nightmare and I could tell he was curious." Miyuki bit her lip. She didn't want to talk about this anymore, "So have you and Yuuki decided on a name yet?"

Kousen shook his head, "Since Yuuki wants a girl and I want a boy we both decided on different names. If it's a boy, I decided on Sawao. If it's a girl, Yuuki chose Arashi."

Miyuki nodded, not really paying attention, just thinking about what the raven said to her, _'We will take revenge and kill you all', _and she shivered.

"KOUS! MIYU" Houshou yelled, making Miyuki jump out of her thoughts.

Kousen blushed, he knew Houshou was a little low in the talking section and the only way the wolfdog pup knew how to say Kousen's name was by saying Kous and Myuki: Miyu and so on. "Yes, Houshou."

"Chi beat mwe awain." he growled as he stomped over to Kousen.

Miyuki glanced back at Chiyo who was laughing her head off, getting her clothes wet. Miyuki almost started laughing. Then she glanced at Houshou and saw a scowl on his face as he held a few bruises that signified his defeat. "Houshou, some day you are going to beat her." Miyuki smiled.

Houshou smiled up at his aunt, "Thanx aunwi miyu. I aways twough you were wool"

"Wool?" Kousen lifted an eyebrow to signify confusion.

Miyuki rolled her eyes, "He means 'Cool"

"OH, I knew that."

_Yeah right, _Miyuki kehed then looked up towards the sky. "Kiba, Satsuki, and Sesshoumaru are to be back soon." she stood up and picked up the sleepy Chiyo from the river and headed back to their little hidaway. Houshou followed alongside her while Kousen followed her sister from a distance and thought about the dreams again.

* * *

**Akuma: I know, everything seems a little out of whack, but don't worry. It will all become clear soon. I don't like to explain every single thing in the first chapter that much. It makes it feel more like a play we did back in 3rd grade where we explained the whole story instead of acting out the information. Well, anyway. I'm going to say that line I love to say, No Review, No chapie.**


	2. At Your Own Speed

**Akuma: Today's song is 'At Your Own Speed' by Yoko Ishida. If you would like the lyrics in English, I will be glad enough to send them to you when I have the time. I got into my play, I'm Posidon...strange, I know. A girl playing a greek sea god. Oh well, I love my lines and how I have to say them. Also, my calculations were all wrong and it's actually 8 months pregnant for Yuuki, and she has one more month to go. I won't tell you how late it is in the month so you won't know when Yuuki is giving birth. I thank **InuKa and Siane **and Ayame and ...Satsuki I guess. (I miss her) for the first reviews so far**

**Chapter 2: At Your Own Speed**

* * *

Yuuki and Kousen stood on the banks, Kousen's arms wrapped around her waist and broght her back close to his chest. "One more month," he whispered into her ear and kissed her gently on the cheek.

Yuuki kehed and rubbed her swelled ab, "I think she would be beautiful."

"She? Keh, I believe that it's going to be a he." he rolled his eyes, "And he's going to be handsome, just like his father."

"I guess we will never know until the birth." Yuuki sighed, _Even though I know it's a girl._

Kousen glared off into the distance, his thoughts didn't care about the gender of the child that moment, but if the nightmare was an omen or just a silly coincindence.

* * *

_"What's the name of the child," his sister smiled apon him, then over to the small hanyou pup in Yuuki's arms. _

_Kousen smirked at her, "Sawao..." then he glanced over to Yuuki, who kehed. "right?" he saw the slight glitter in Yuuki's smirking eye. "It's a he! Isn't it," he pleaded._

_"Kousen...Kousen, you let your guard down so easily," a raspy voice suprised them all in a sudden thunder. _

_Kousen looked everywhere for the owner of the words, when he felt a small bite on his neck. Kousen forced the object off him, and gasped at what appeared in his arms, a small wolfdog hanyou pup with white hair glared at him. It was his own pup, only with the evil glare of it's red eyes reflecting off the walls of the secluded area. Kousen held hard on the grip of the pup as he turned and saw his Yuuki torn to shreds, her bones layed out where she layed. Blood stained the wooden walls with a dark red color._

_"Father..." the small pup growled._

_Kousen glared at the pup, this was certainly not his. "What have you done to my child, whoever you are!" _

_"I'm right here father, I just want to kill you." it smirked as it's throught gurgled with a deep growlish voice._

_"Why?"_

_"For bringing me into this world," the thing's smirk turned into a glare of death, "I will never forgive you." it snapped, "Tsumi will help me. But first, Tsumi has to be brought to life." _

_Kousen wanted to kill it right there and then, "How?"_

_"Sometime's you can't figure out every single object of the future. That ruins all the fun." the young pup was able to wriggle out of his arms and in a split second lept for his face and the last Kousen heard was the cruching of teeth and he felt the warmness of the blood. His blood._

* * *

"Kousen" Yuuki snapped him out.

Kousen closed his eyes and swallowed down the memory, "yes."

"What's wrong, I've been trying to talk to you for the past minute but you've been sitting there staring out in the distance like a zombie." she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." he sighed as he grasped her closer. _What does 'Tsumi will help me' mean. Does it mean that Tsumi is still alive. No, he isn't. That thing said he had to be brought to life, but how?_. He thought deeper of how their enemy could be breathing the air again, and who would help him.

Yuuki couldn't take it anymore, "You've changed Kousen, and I don't like it. I never expected you to turn out like me and hold your problems from your mate."

"I just...just want to...can we changet the subject?" Kousen growled, "I don't like talking about this."

Yuuki sighed and turned back to her regular position. "Please tell me one day...okay."

* * *

Miyuki nursed Chiyo in her arms while Kiba sat by her, "I'm so glad I met you." Kiba kissed her gently on the cheek.

Miyuki tore Chiyo away and covered her breast with her harori and smiled, "me too."

"Sesshoumaru..." Satsuki's voice was heard from outside.

Houshou's voice was heard too, "FADER." the wolfdog gleed with happiness.

"What's with the sad face...or, is that a sad face." Satsuki joked.

"This is no time for jokes...where's Yuuki." he snapped.

Satsuki knew then that something was wrong, "What's going on?"

Sesshoumaru's sigh was heard and a whisper into Satsuki's ear and a gasp told that something was wrong...terribly wrong. "I think I saw her with Kousen heading towards the river banks." Satsuki whispered out with sadness in her voice. Sesshoumaru's steps here heard on the grass, becoming dimmer with each step away from them.

"Wats wong mwommy?" Houshou questioned, "Why awre you and daddy sad?"

"I have to go talk to Aunt Miyuki and Uncle Kiba for a sec, kay." Satsuki's mother voice told her son. "Stay out here and out of danger and trouble." she instantly entered the hut, "Yuuki's parents are..." Satsuki started with a bold but sad voice, but couldn't finish the sentace and she gave a wimper.

Miyuki gulped, "are...what?"

Kiba stayed silent as he tried to listen to Satsuki's pulls of bravery to tell through her wimpers. And he started to wimper along.

* * *

Kousen's dog ears twitched along with his nose, "Why's Sesshoumaru coming?" he let go of Yuuki.

Yuuki looked up to Kousen, then to where Kousen was facing. Indeed, Sesshoumaru was walking...running looked a bit more like it...towards them. "Sesshoumaru, konnichiwa"

"Yuuki, I've got bad news." he stopped before them and sighed out, "About your parents"

Kousen blinked at his uncle. "yeah?"

Yuuki sat there, forgetting to breath.

"A boy came up to me, said he'd been looking for you, Yuuki, to give the message that was sent a few weeks ago, but he could never find you. Your parents, Yuuki, were looking for you, they knew of the future and wanted to give you this," Sesshoumaru opened his palm to reveal a claw, like Miyuki's and Kiba's, but this one was a dark purple. An Earth Youkai claw. "They couldn't find you and had no choice but to give a messenger this to give it to you, because...your parents are dead."

Yuuki let out a long gasp, and tears forced at her eyes as she held them back and let out wimpers.

**nandatte itsumade mo nayande dare ka no kotoba ni nagasareru no?**

**konna futashika na toki samayoi tsuzuke teru**

**nichiyouno nigiyaka na kousaten sore zore no speed de aruiteru **

**minna motteru kizu to kuyashisa wo kakushi nagara**

**honou no ai wo sagashi te**

**kitto jibun ga omoi kireba nani ka kawaru**

**yuuki dashite ippo fumi desou**

**kowagara nai de minna ga iru hitori jya nai **

**ima wa mae ni susumenaku temo kimi rashii speed de**

**itsu date tsukimatou pride dare ka no mae de namida nagaenai**

**itai kurai sakendemo todokanai kodoku na yoru**

**demo ashita ni tsunagatte ru **

**kitto jibun rashiku aru tame tsumazuitari hitori de naitari shiterunda**

**tasukete kureru takusan no te**

**itsumo soba ni aru koto wasurenai de ikou**

**kimi rashii speed de**

**kitto kore kara mo deai to wakare ga aru**

**ima wa mada tachi domatte te mo**

**mayoi nagara mo aruite ikou hitori jya nai**

**taisetsu na no wa shinjiru koto kimi rashii speed de**

"I believe I should leave you alone for a while." Sesshoumaru turned and walked off while dropping the earth youkai claw on the ground near them, "See you back at home."

Kousen glanced down at his mate, he could tell that she was in pain...immense. "Yuuki..." he whispered.

"It's all my fault Kousen, if I hadn't left, they would be still alive. They wouldn't be searching all over the world if I hadn't left. I never even said good-bye when you took me away." she dug her face into his chest and cried.

Kousen sighed, he remembered when he saw his parents die right before his eyes, especially his mother who died because of his birth took up the rest of her strength. "I never said good-bye to my parents either..." he tried to make her feel better.

"AT LEAST YOU WERE AT THEIR DEATH BED." Yuuki cried out, "I haven't seen my parents for months...and you tried to help your parents before they died."

Kousen grasped his fire claw that hung at his neck, "No I didn't. I never tried to save my mother since I was only a newborn and didn't know the definition of death."

"But that's it, you were young...that's an excuse."

Kousen growled in a whisper, "But I was also a helper for my mother's death. She was too weak to go into labor with me." He looked down at his mate and could see in her indigo eyes that she was in too much pain to argue. "At least you know they love you." Kousen smiled as he grabed the Earth-youkai claw from the ground and hung in front of Yuuki.

Yuuki looked up to him, and saw a smile on his face with his eyes faced towards the necklace. She followed them and saw a peice of paper tightly wrapped around the leather strap. Yuuki grasped hold of the note and carefully undid it and read the inscription.

_Dear Yuuki, _

_If you are reading this, we are probably dead. We just wanted to tell you that we both love you very much. So we took this Earth Youkai claw from the battle when your father proposed to me and gave it to you. We will alway's watch over you._

_From Mother and Father, (Sango and Miroku)_

Yuuki felt the leather strap fall around the nape of her neck while Kousen slightly kissed her on the nape, "Don't worry about it so much, your parents wouldn't want you to act like this."

"I guess your right, Kousen, I guess your right." she lifted the purple claw and looked into her reflection, and smiled.

* * *

**Akuma: A rather smushed chapter. I'm sorry but I'm rather tired and tied up so I was not really in the creative mood. Sad chapter, but such a stupid one. Also, I got my new glasses...did I ever tell you that I wear glasses? SURPRISE. I do, I don't get my contacts for a few weeks though. I love these glasses, they certainly look better than those damn wire ones. Did I mention I got in at at play, I'm the Sea God, Posiden. sqeels I know I have to play a man but it's so fun yelling at people and not being yelled at for it because it's just an act. I saw the Da Vinci Code, and I love it. I either need to go to the movie theatre and get the DVD when it comes out, or just get the DVD. Oh, and I'm suggesting that you send in songs for me to put in the story. All the good songs are in the first story, so if you send me a song that is totaly awsome and I think it would go great with a chapter for the story, I will put it in. Got it, so I got songs more people can reconize. Don't forget, I need reviews for songs.**


	3. Gone Too Far

**Akuma: Thanks to Ayame for this story. I released that last chapter just for her birthday, but I'm still in a bit trouble. I'm still accepting songs, Ayame allready did send in one. I'm looking at it and see where it can go in the story. I got my contacts today, it was a pain but I feel better. Unfourtunatly I can't see that much better. It's just a test week anyway. Today's song is Blues Drive Monster by the Pillows. The translation is going to be in bold italics so I don't have to work more Thanks to Ayame and** Inuka and Siane **for reviewing.**

**Chapter 3: Gone to Far**

* * *

_"Okaa-san, Otou-san" a teenager girl shouted with glee. "I'm back."_

_Miyuki stood up, and she looked at the girl that stood before her. A beautiful girl with black hair that hung down in a straight fasion, unlike Miyuki's black hair that was tangled and strung back in a pony tail, also the girl had green eyes with a few spots of amber randomly placed across the iris. "Welcome back, Chiyo." Miyuki hugged her daughter. "Haven't seen you since you were 18." _

_Kiba just came in and he smiled when he saw Chiyo, "My dear, Chiyo. I say I haven't seen you ever since you left to start your own tribe." He hugged her along with Miyuki._

_"So, did you find a mate?" Miyuki released her daughter and lifted an eyebrow with intrest, "you can't start a new tribe without a mate." she winked. _

_Kiba tried to smile, but Chiyo was still his little girl, and still had that father instinc. "So..." He was ready to hold his anger, no matter who this guy was that took his daughter's virginity._

_Chiyo blushed just a slight tinge as she placed her hand on her cheek, "I have found a mate. He maybe a raven youkai, but I love him. His name is..."_

_"No need for an introduction, Chiyo" a man with black hair and black eyes. He had purple scars on his cheek and his skin had a slight purple tinge to it. But he was incredbly handsome. _

_"A raven youkai?" Kiba growled deep in his throat._

_Miyuki looked closely at the raven, "Have we met before?"Somehow, this raven seemed like something out of her past._

_"I don't think we have, but I believe you knew my brother..." the raven youkai smiled._

_"oh..." Miyuki felt a rush of something evil, too evil. Miyuki glanced over to Chiyo, but was blocked by a blur ofpurple mostly. She felt her back slam against the ground, and she quickly opened her eyes, "CHIYO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted when she saw her own daughter pinning her down by the shoulders. And Miyuki noticed that her eyes were purple, like an evil purple. Unlike the usual red, this was purple._

_Chiyo stayed quiet, except for the immense growling that she was giving off. Until she gave off a deep, "Okaa-san..."_

_"YOU, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?" Miyuki bellowed at the raven youkai._

_"DON'T SPEAK TO MY LOVE THAT WAY." Chiyo quickly slapped Miyuki, leaving four scars, then quickly pinning the free shoulder down again._

_"It's okay, Chiyo, if you stay good then you can eat her." the youkai laughed._

_Chiyo turned her head, "oh thank you." _

_Miyuki looked back at Kiba, "Kiba wh-" she stopped when she saw Kiba's head rolling on the floor with the rest of his body sitting loosly on the floor with blood running in rivers from his neck. "Kiba..." She jerked her head back to the raven. "You bastard." she tried to jerk out of her daughter's grasp, but being on her own made Chiyo stronger._

_The youkai shook his head slowly, "Chiyo is a perfect mate, to let you know. I'll take great care of her." His teeth gleamed in the light, "You are so useless, Chiyo, you can eat her." _

_Chiyo smaked her lips and barred her fang, "Finally."_

_"To let you know, Miyuki, I'll give you my name. It's Tsu-" his voice trailed off right when Chiyo's mouth killed Miyuki._

* * *

Miyuki almost screamed when she jerked out of bed. She was breathing heavy as she slamed her forhead against her palm, _These damn nightmares have got to end_., She glanced over to the sleeping pup that name was Chiyo,_ I'm getting more scared of my own child everyday._ She slowly wimpered as she hesitated to pet the pup's head, but got over it and let the wolf youkai's hair to slip through her fingers. 'it's Tsu-', that line crossed her mind over and over like a stuck song. "Tsu- what? Is his name, Tsumi" Miyuki whispered. 

Miyuki thought her mate was asleep, but he wasn't. _Tsumi? Why is she dreaming about Tsumi, what is he doing to her? _He didn't want to get up and show affection for Miyuki, but she was too ready to kill anything that approached her. He could tell that his own mate would attack him if he tried to calm her down._Damn that_. he thought to himself, he didn't like Miyuki sadden with him around_, I can't stand around and make Miyuki feel like no one will help her._ Kiba leaned up and touched Miyuki's shoulder, "Miyuki..."

Miyuki jerked her head to Kiba, her face was red by holding back her tears, "Kiba..." shewanted todig her face into his chest and kissing him until she felt better. But she was to depressed to see Kiba. She wanted Kiba to know that she wasn't going to talk right now. So she jerked her head back to Chiyo.

Kiba blinked as he wraped his arms around her waist and brought her close and kissed her neck so slightly. "Miyuki, I know you don't want to say what's wrong, and you don't have to say it until you think I should"

Miyuki couldn't speak, she just let her body melt into Kiba's. _Kiba, I hope you never get involved._

_And I hope, Miyuki, that you will tell me about that dream of Tsumi that is causing you so much pain, _he grasped her even more, _because I hate seeing you in pain._

* * *

**megane ni haritsuiteru you ni**

**doko wo mite mo**

**kawribaeshinai kono keshiki**

**kyou mo taikutsu de gakkari**

**minna ittai donna system de**

**kanhou wo control shiteru nda**

**ki ga kurui soude nakidahita boku ga matomo nan dayo**

**morning station manin densha ni norenakute**

* * *

_**It's as though I've goit somthing on my glasses**_

_**No matter where I look **_

_**Unchanging landscapes.**_

_**It disappoints me today, too**_

_**What kind of system is everyone using**_

_**To control their emotions**_

_**I felt as if I was going insane and started crying**_

_**But that means I'm sane**_

_**Morning Station, I couldn't board the packed train.**_

* * *

**Kagidarake no heya ni komotta shounen jidai**

**Radio kara nukedashite kita**

**Electric na kaibutsu**

**sasayaite bakkari no speaker wo**

**kimi wa iki de fukitobashita**

**jidai go nozonda hero me no mae de taoshiteyo**

**power station nan volt datte ageruyo**

* * *

_**Locking myself away using tons of keys**_

_**In the room of my youth**_

_**Slipping out of the radio, **_

_**An electric monster**_

_**The speakers only whisper out**_

_**What you shouted at the top of your lungs**_

_**I saw the era's chosen hero**_

_**Vanquished before my eyes**_

_**Power Station, I'll give you as many volts as you want.**_

* * *

**Blues drive monster**

**yuutsu na sekai wo furnitsubushite kurenai ka**

**zutto natteru **

* * *

_**Blues Drive Monster**_

_**Can't you just smash up this meloncholy world of ours?**_

_**I'm forever waiting**_

**_

* * *

_**

**otona ga miken ni shiwa wo yoeru warai goe to **

**ashioto ga hibiki watatte**

**yukkuri to chikatzuite kuru **

**yatsura pistol motte **

**kimi no kyodai na nodo wo nerateru nda**

**sonna mono tsuujiruda nante omoi agari nan dayo**

**radio station maboroshi no kabe wo yabutte **

* * *

_**Adults wrinkle their brows with a laughing voice **_

_**And footsteps are echoing**_

_**Drawing slowly nearer**_

_**Those guys are holding a pistol**_

_**Aimed at your huge throat**_

_**To think that sort of thing would have any effect**_

_**On you is so conceited **_

_**Radio Station, come destroy the wall of illusions**_

* * *

**Blues drive monster**

**yuutsu na sekai wo furnitsubushite kurenai ka**

**zutto natteru **

* * *

_**Blues Drive Monster**_

_**Can't you just smash up this meloncholy world of ours?**_

_**I'm forever waiting**_

* * *

**nan do mo yume de kimi no kata ni matagatte**

**hashitteta **

**yo ga akeru made**

**

* * *

**

_**I rode many times on your shoulder while you ran **_

_**In my dream**_

_**Until daybreak**_

* * *

The next morning, Miyuki grabed Chiyo andstarted to goto the same pond they always went to. She glanced over to Kiba who layed there sleeping and sighed right before she left 

Kousen walked to the pond, and saw his sister lying on her back on a huge boulder, looking towards the sky while Chiyo sat in the water, catching fish. "You know if you look at the sun too much, you can go blind." Kousen chuckled.

Miyuki jerked up her head and stared at her brother, "Hey, How is Yuuki dealing with her parents" She sighed out.

"She has become more depressed, but she's doing better," Kousen looked towards the ground. "So, did you have a nightmare last night?" Kousen sat down a boulder not to far away from Miyuki's as Miyuki got up and blinked the sun's rays from her eyes until the blindness went away.

"Yes..." she slowly gave out, "But this time I saw the face of the raven youkai. He has pale skin with a purplish tinge with purple stripes. Also he had black hair and black eyes. To make it even worse, he said that he was Chiyo's mate."

Kousen was surprised by the last part, "Did you get his name?"

"It started with Tsu-, but I couldn't hear the rest, that's when...Chiyo...ate me." Miyuki glanced over to Chiyo who played glee fuly, hard to believe that that was the girl that she dreamt eating people alive.

Kousen glanced over to Chiyo, "Do you think Tsu- means Tsumi?"

Miyuki looked over to her brother, "Not sure, what about your dream. Did you get one last night?"

Kousen nodded, "But this time, it was a girl. Looked just like that Tsu- of yours, except for the female qualities and the purple stripes and the purple tinge are replaced by blackness. Everything about her was black, except for the pale white skin of hers. She said she was my pup's friend. and master."

"Did you get her name?"

Kousen shook his head, "She was about too, but my pup stabed me to death."

"These damn dreams are too violent to just be dreams," she glanced to Chiyo, and she blinked when she remembered something, "Kousen, how could this guy from my dream possibly be named Tsumi. He said that we never met before, but we knew his brother."

"He could just be lying, but there is the fact he looked slightly different from Tsumi, Tsumi had a maroon color instead of a purple or black."

"I'm so confused..." Miyuki shook her head.

"We all are," Kousen growled, "Wait, there was another character there..."

"Another?"

"It was a male, about as old as my pup was in the dream. He just came in at the last moment. What was strange about him was that his hair was black and his eyes were amber."

"Kiba?" Miyuki laughed.

"No, it wasn't Kiba. He was much too young to be Kiba." Kousen traced a slash on the boulder, "Also, he had the hair of a raven...and the eyes of a wolf."

* * *

The siblings thought they were alone, but they didn't know Kiba and Yuuki were hiding behind a nearby tree, listening to everything they said. "Kiba, did you just hear what they said, " Yuuki whispered into Kiba's ear. 

Kiba nodded,_ Was this what you are hiding, Miyuki?"_

* * *

**Akuma: I didn't think this was a good chapter. It was kinda, I don't know, strange. The ending was okay, but when it got to the begining, after the dream it was strange to listen to the Kiba and Miyuki scene. Very confusing too. But to let you know, with Miyuki not telling Kiba about her dreams, she's just breaking their marriage. So here is more of a clue on what's going on, but that boy with the hair of a raven and eyes of a wolf, just doesn't seem right eh? Think again. **


	4. Talk

**Akuma: Today's song is "Talk" by Coldplay. It was suggested by Ayame. Ayame and **Inuka and Siane** were the one that saved this chapter's sorry ass. Anyway, sorry for the delay and stuff. But I've been busy and crap. I might be updating everyday if I can so help me find songs for chapters. there are a few gaps so I NEED SONGS. I also have to ask you why you two...three...are the only ones that are reviewing. I just hope that some people will join the story later on in the story. **

**Chapter 4: Talk**

* * *

"Hey, Kousen." Yuuki looked at her mate with sad eyes. Kousen and Miyuki just came back after Kiba and Yuuki were able to get back before they were.

Kousen turned his head to her, "Yeah."

She wanted to scream out a lecture on how he should have never kept the secrets of the nightmares away from here, but soemthing held back the words. "I...I want to talk to you about our pup."

Kousen looked down to Yuuki's swollen ab, back to her face. "Yeah," he slowly looked in her eyes, and instantly could tell that she was hiding something.

"What if our pup, "she paused for a moment to think about what she should say, "What if our child has 'difficulties' when she's here."

"What kind?"

Yuuki sighed, "about being a wolfdog hanyou. A hanyou is hard enough, but a wolfdog hanyou, now that's harsh."

"Yuuki, times have changed. I'm sure the pup will be allright." Kousen brushed Yuuki's hair from her eyes.

Yuuki snarled, "How can you be so sure, we've been away from people for how long?" she bellowed. "It will be hurt by others. It's hasn't been long since a youkai abused you for being a wolfdog."

"But Yuuki..."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT 'BUT YUUKI' CRAP! I would also like to know what you plan to do when our child is all alone in the world. After Miyuki, Kiba, Satsuki, Sesshoumaru, you, and me are dead. And what if Houshou isn't going to like it, or Chiyo. Then how is it going to live in this world."

Kousen growled, "Yuuki, that's being ridiculous. The possible way of that happening is 1 to a thousand."

Yuuki stared straight into Kousen's eyes. But that doesn't mean that the senario is impossible."

Kousen held his tounge for a pause, "How about this, we go to your parents graves and on the way we will go through my old tribe, see how they treat a wolfdog."

"You are really going to take me to my parent's graves?" Yuuki smiled, "How do you know were they are?"

"Sesshoumaru told me in the morning that the boy that brought the news told him there too, he just forgot to tell you and ended up telling me while you were still asleep." Kousen explained. "Well, let's make breakfast, it's getting late in the day."

"Kousen wait." Yuuki stopped him, she couldn't hold it back much longer, "I know about those nightmares you've been having."

Kousen paused in time, and he just stopped breathing as his head twisted to meet Yuuki's determined face.

* * *

_"Where am I?" Miyuki looked from side to side and all through the bamboo. She was in a dark forest surrounded with more bamboo than she has ever seen in her life. _What am I doing here..._, she looked around more, getting ready for an attack._

_"Well, I see you are as beautiful and stubborn as ever." a voice starled Miyuki from behind her. _

_Miyuki spun and almost was ready to attack when she saw the owner of the voice, a wolf youkai woman with light brown hair that reached her shoulder with green emerald eyes that matched Miyuki's. "O-Okaa-san." _

_Ayame leaned gently against a bamboo with her arms folded and a Mona Lisa smile painted across her face, "Hey, Miyuki."_

_"Okaa-san." Miyuki slowly let out as she felt like she was going to fall to the ground. _

_Ayame lifted an eyebrow, "Is that all you can say to your mother after all these months." _

_Miyuki noticed a small scar on Ayame's neck, _from when her head got cut off..._, Miyuki gulped. She ran to her mother and hugged her, "Okaa-san, I'm so confused." _

_Ayame stroked her daughter's hair after she absorbed the shock of the hug's surprise. "That's why I came." _

_"So you know of these dreams..." Miyuki whispered._

_Ayame nodded and humed out a yes, "I also came to tell you how to..."_

_Miyuki let go and looked deep into her mother's green eyes, "These dreams are driving me crazy. They are making me scared of Chiyo. I don't know in hell what to do. Also I'm too scared to tell Kiba and -"_

_A loud slap was heard through the bamboo forest. Miyuki fell silent as she stared at her mother while she slowly let her hand go to her cheek were a huge red spot was seen. Ayame had her hand up and a stern face, "Shut up, Miyuki. Complaining won't do you damn. I know what you are goiing through and what will help you is listening to me before you jump to conclusions." Ayame let her hand down, "You know that these dreams are not just normal nightmares." Ayame watched her daughter nod, "Do you know who's giving you these dreams." _

_"Tsumi...?"_

_Ayame shook her head, "Yes, his name started with Tsu, but that doesn't mean his name was Tsumi. Also there is the fact that they looked slightly different and also what about Kousen's nightmare about that female." _

_Miyuki bit her lip, "I don't know." she looked down to the ground._

_"Miyuki, look me straight in the eye." Ayame growled, "You should be careful of those two, Miyuki." Ayame continued when she saw Miyuki's eyes again. "They are bad enough without Tsumi alive, we don't need them with Tsumi."_

_Miyuki blinked, "What in hell are you talking about?"_

_"I can't give you much information," Ayame turned, "I can't stay for long, the person who is giving you those dreams are trying to hold Akuma and I from reaching you. I found a weak spot in the pathway to you so I took it, and I can feel it getting stronger again." Ayame started walking off._

_"Wait, hold on," Miyuki yelled, "What about that boy with the hair of a raven and eyes of a wolf." _

_Ayame laughed, "Don't worry about him. Don't tell Kousen this, but if Arashi and Chiyo are to live, you'll need him."_

_Miyuki leaned her head, as the image of her mother faded away, as it felt like the world was shaking._

* * *

Kiba looked over to Miyuki. It was late at night after that day. Yuuki told him that she told Kousen about the nightmares, but Kiba still hasn't asked Miyuki yet. Kiba got up and looked to Miyuki, then shook her. "Miyuki..." he whispered.

Miyuki's eyes popped open and looked at Kiba's amber ones. "Damn it Kiba," Miyuki leaned up and rubbed sand out of her eyes, "Why did you wake me up, scared of the dark?" Miyuki chuckled.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "no, but I -"

"Does Chiyo need feeding?" Miyuki blinked the rest of the sleep away and ended the sentance with a yawn.

"Miyuki, the reason I woke you was because I wanted to tell you something."

"Kiba, we need some sleep, we are going to travel to my old tribe and that's a ways off and we need all the energy we need." Miyuki leaned down again for more sleep when Kiba grabbed her shoulders and brought her near his face, "Miyuki, I can't hold it back any more."

Miyuki and Kiba's noses touched, Miyuki could taste the breath leaving Kiba's mouth as his eyes were looking straight into hers. "What,"

"Miyuki, I know about those nightmares." Kiba let go of her sholders. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't. Not right now." Miyuki quickly said then leaned down again to go to sleep.

Kiba brought her up again, "Yes we do,"

"HELL NO." Miyuki yelled."

"Owaa-swan, awe you and Ofou-san going to spwit up?" a small girl's voice was whispered.

Miyuki and Kiba looked towards Chiyo whose eyes were open with a sad look to them, "No, Chiyo." Miyuki petted the pup's head. "Go back to sleep. You're father and I need just to talk about something.

Chiyo smiled to her parents, "Kay, Gwoodnight Ofou-swan, Gwoodnight Owaa-swan" the wolf youkai pup snuggled in her cloth that was used for a crib and small heavy breaths signified that she was in a dream.

"Miyuki, I can't have you holding back from me." Kiba slowly combed her hair, "You are not only scaring Chiyo but you are scaring me."

**Oh brother I can, I can't get through  
I've been trying hard to reach you 'cause I don't know what to do  
Oh brother I can't believe it's true  
I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you  
Oh I wanna talk to you **

You can take a picture of something you see  
In the future where will I be?  
You can climb a ladder up to the sun  
Or write a song nobody has sung or do  
Something that's never been done

Are you lost or incomplete?  
Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find your missing piece?  
Tell me how do you feel?  
Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak  
And they?e talking it to me

So you take a picture of something you see  
In the future where will I be?  
You can climb a ladder up to the sun  
Or write a song nobody has sung or do  
Something that's never been done, do  
Something that's never been done

So you don't know where you're going and you wanna talk  
And you feel like you're going where you've been before  
You tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored  
Nothing's really making any sense at all, let's talk  
Let's talk, let's talk, let's talk

"I'm scaring Chiyo?" Miyuki whispered, "How could I been scaring Chiyo?"

"Chiyo came up to me and told me that she could tell you are waking up almost screaming in your sleep." Kiba sighed, "Also she told me that she was worried you were going to kill herself."

"She's so young, how she know that stuff." Miyuki looked to the pup.

"She probably heard one of the conversations us adults had. Don't know who but she must have heard in."

"She was eating people alive..." Miyuki explained, "In my nightmares, Chiyo was mating a raven youkai and killing everybody. The raven's name started witih Tsu, but I couldn't hear the rest. Also Kousen had dreams with his pup doing the same things, except the raven youkai was a female."

"Tsumi?" Kiba gasped out.

Miyuki shook her head, "He's not Tsumi. They looked different. But we better not forget about these nightmares. They are a warning, we should keep our eyes open before something bad happens." Miyuki sighed. "Now go to bed." Miyuki fell to her side and faced away from Kiba as she covered herself up again.

Kiba knew he couldn't get anymore from her so he layed down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he breathed in her hair. "Thank you for telling."

Miyuki nodded, _I'm sorry if I scared you._

* * *

**Akuma: Kinda short, but hey, it was an out of normal chatper. I'm sorry Ayame, but I couldn't get much humor out of me for this chapter. And are you happy that I added you this early in the story, and you are going to be back. Dun dun dun. Read n Reiveiw. Pweese and a surprise will...well...surprise you. (points over to Chiyo) look, she wants you to review. (Chiyo's face looks like a SOO KAWAII pouting face) Look at that face, who could say no to a face like that. **

**Chiyo: Gwandma Akuma...(tugs at Akuma's sleve) can I have ice cream now?**

**Akuma: Wait until the nice people are gone sweetie. (pats Chiyo on the head) She's sooo kawaii isn't she.**


	5. Nothing Could Change Their Hearts

**Akuma: Today's song is Last Dinosaur by the Pillows. Again I'll have the translation in Bold Italics. The english lyrics were placed differetly from the Japanese, so just to warn you. I also give thanks to **Inuka and Siane **and Ayame for reviewing the last chapter and making little Chiyo happy.**

**Chiyo: I just wanted to ask you for ice cweam, you twold me to act kawaii so they could weview.**

**Akuma: Eat your ice cream. (pats Chiyo on head) **

**Chapter 5: Nothing Could Change Their Hearts**

* * *

The crew found themselves at the a day's long travel back to their tribe. They left Satsuki and Sesshoumaru who had to go back to their tribe in the morning. Kousen had to let Yuuki ride on her because of her pregnant condition. Chiyo walked a few times, but mostly Miyuki and Kiba took turns holding her because she was not strong enough to do it herself.

Chiyo looked around in happiness since she has never been further than her little pond she went to. She stared at everything in intrest, happines, and a bit of terror. "Owaa-san, Ofou-san, what is twis scwent." she sniffed the air.

Miyuki sniffed the air, "Kousen, I think this is our old tribe.

"It is?" Kousen tasted the air to get a better reading, "Why does it smell so differently?"

Kiba, who was holding Chiyo, followed their motions. "Maybe it is because we haven't been there in over a year."

"I wonder who is the alpha..." Kousen slightly creeped out.

Miyuki answered with a silence, everyone did. Except Chiyo who was wondering why this silence was surrounding her friends.

Yuuki finally broke it, "Kousen, we made a deal. If they treat you the same then I won't worry about our daughter." she made the mood lighter.

"won't worry about our SON," Kousen snapped, "and don't worry, they won't treat me like they did last year." he smiled up in the air. But his face tuned grim, _I just hope so._

"Why didn't we bwing Houshou-kun, Kous-kun" Chiyo blinked.

"Kous-kun?" Miyuki laughed out.

Kousen glared at his sister, then face a calm eye towards Chiyo, "Because we are not to sure how they will treat Houshou-kun and Uncle Sesshoumaru"

"Why?" Chiyo blinked

Kousen sighed, "Because he is different, and my old tribe don't like change."

"Why?"

"Mostly because he was a wolfdog hanyou."

"Why would they hate him because he's a wolfdog? "

Kousen stared at Chiyo with a gentle stare and felt a deep pain in his heart when she said those words while millions of memmories of torture and abuse played through his mind, then he looked towards Miyuki who returned his look with eyes of pleading not to tell her at an early age. "You'll find out when you are older." he spun towards his front and continued the walk.

Chiyo sighed, she still didn't get why Houshou would be treated badly, Houshou was her best friend and she was too young to understand the thoughts of other people. She became bored again and fiddled with her tail.

"Chiyo, don't play with your tail." Miyuki ordered

Chiyo let go of her black tail, "But I can't help it."

Kiba's arms were getting tired, so he handed Chiyo over to Miyuki who craddled the young pup and stroked her hair.

Kousen faced Yuuki, "It's not to far off, can you walk?"

Yuuki nodded, "Yes, I should be fine."

Kousen leaned down and helped Yuuki stand on ground. Kousen stared at her swollen ab, it was so big it was starting to streach the fibers that held the purple yukata together. He guess that she would get another one when he gives labor.

"Halt, who goes there?" a demanding, yet familar, voice boomed in front of them. Everyone looked to where the voice started from, and saw two wolf youkais that everyone knows.

"Hakkaku, Ginta." Kousen sighed out.

"OH HI" Hakkaku smiled and waved at them.

Kousen and the rest were dumbfounded when the two ran towards them with a smile played across their faces. "We are so glad to see you!" Ginta shouted

Kousen smiled at the glaring Yuuki, he knew that they were changing. He looked towards them again and was shocked to see they were facing Miyuki, Kiba, and Chiyo.

"Miyuki, we are soo glad you came back." Hakkaku splattered out.

Ginta smiled, "I see you mated with a wolf. And who's this little cutie" he faced Chiyo and gave his goofy smiles he gave Kousen before he realized that Kousen was a wolfdog.

"Chiyo..." Miyuki slowly whispered out, "My daughter."

Hakkaku waved at her and played peek-a-boo with her. "So cute!"

"You know you two are scwawing me?" Chiyo boldy said.

Kousen tapped them on the shoulders, "What about me?"

Hakkaku and Ginta looked at him, "Oh, it's you." they both stuck their tounge out in disqust, "You are still alive?"

Kousen growled, "You mean you still hate a wolfdog?"

"And it looks like you mated a human!" Hakkaku shouted out once he saw Yuuki with a pregnant belly. A wolfdog hanyou? Our world is going to end as we know it." Hakkaku rolled his eyes.

Kousen glared at him, "Don't speak that way in front of Chiyo."

Ginta grolwed, "What, she needs to know that wolfdogs are the enemies. Ya wolfdog bastard"

Miyuki slapped him, "Don't speak about my brother that way!"

Hakkaku smiled, "I'm still wondering why you are still protecting that stupid wolfdog mutt," he glared at her.

Chiyo, (did I mention that she has her first tooth) growled and bit Hakkaku's hand. "Don't spweak of Kous-kun that way!"

Hakkaku snapped back his hand and screamed in pain, "WHY YOU LITTLE!" he lept towards Miyuki and Chiyo.

Miyuki couldn't dare fight becuase of young Chiyo in her arms. Luckly Kiba stood in front of Miyuki and rammed into Hakkaku and pinned him against a tree. "You know what, I'm really ashamed about you." Kiba growled in his face, "Trying to kill a little pup when she just bit you, and she didn't even break the skin." The wolf youkai glared into Hakkaku's eyes without ceasing, until he finally let go of Hakkaku and went back by his mate

Ginta studdered for a moment, then gulped down courage, "You'll have to meet the alpha, so I'm going to take you to him." Ginta started to walk back while the crew followed him and Hakkaku stayed behind to keep his stand. While Chiyo passed by Hakkaku, she just blew a raspberry at him while Hakkaku returned it with the 'one finger' once Miyuki and Kiba's sight was off him.

Yuuki whispered into Kousen's ear, "Saved by a small child, face it Kousen you are still unwanted here."

"I-it was only two people, it's not the whole tirbe" Kousen whispered back.

* * *

While the group was passing through the small tribe's camp, they noticed how worse they were from when they were there. Bones with the un-eaten rotting flesh still on them was surrounded with flies and maggots while wolf youkai pups that weren't supervised nibbled off the disqusting meat. Another older pup was seen puking in a corner, adding to the allready messy ground. While the adults were covered with dirt, soil, and who knows what all over them while their ribs showed, some died right there and then. Then the wolves of the tribe collapsed and ate the rotting meat scattered on the ground with the pups, along with everyone else, their ribs were showing and their fur was clustered with fleas, ticks, soil, and dead skin.

Kousen's stomach churned at what he saw of his mighty tribe turned so down. His heart broke at the same time to see their eyes that were full of pain and torture look towards him in angst and fury. "What are you doing back wolfdog mutt?" a slight raspy weak voice scratched out.

"If it wasn't for you and your mother than we wouldn't be in this condition, Kouga and Ayame would still be alive." another voice screamed out until it fell to an almost eerie silence.

Kousen couldn't believe this, his old tribe was blaming HIM for what this tribe has gone too. He wanted to scream out, but he kept it in his thoughts, _You only brought this apon yourselves. _His heart had that feeling that he had when Tsumi took over his heart.

"LEAVE NOW WOLFDOG." a voice came out of the crowd, "It won't take much just for us to eat you alive along with your human mate. And when your child is born, I guess I would have an appitite for a small snack of a wolfdog hanyou."

Kousen's heart went up in flames. But handling for months have gotten him use to this, and not to say anything back unless they do what they say. After all, he looked towards Yuuki, he would never have mated her if he was a wolf youkai.

**kizukarenai de todome wo sasu **

**dono jidai mo iki nobite kita**

**uso mitai na sora no shita**

**kowa mono nate oboecha inai **

_**It puts an end to life withought being noticed**_

_**It has survived for many eras **_

_**Under the sky that is just like an illusion**_

_**Don't remember anything scary**_

**machi wo sotto miroshite**

**kimagure ni funzuke tari**

**sokora jyu ni hi wo tsuke ta**

**sou ieba nante ae datakke**

_**Quietly looking down on a town **_

_**I stepped on them on a whim**_

_**And spew out fire to everywhere**_

_**By the way, what was my name?**_

**kanashimi wo zenbu hiki uke tatte daijyoubu**

**te kagen nante iranai **

**doko de datte dare no mae de datte **

**tada jibun de itai**

_**I'll be all right even if I undertake all sorts of sadness**_

_**I don't need any conideration by others**_

_**I just want to be myself**_

_**Anywhere and with anybody**_

**hippari dashita kage no kage**

**shimi kon deru kodoku na hibi **

**sekijyu ga itatsuitatte**

**detarame ni kyou mo wameite miseru **

_**Pulled out form a shadow of a shadow**_

_**Lonely days were deeply ingrained **_

_**Even if the whole wide world becomes agitated**_

_**I scream hystericaly today, as well**_

**Sonna ni minaide **

**pinto zura shita kurai de ii**

**hadaka mitaina kibun **

**uki ashi datta mirai ni fuman demo **

**me wo samashite itai**

_**Don't look at me so intensely **_

_**It'll be better if it'll be out of focus**_

_**It feels like I'm being naked**_

_**Even I'm not content with a disconcerted future**_

_**I want to be awake for it**_

**kanashimi wo znbu hiki uke tatte daijyoubu**

**te kagen nante iranai**

**doko de date dare no mae de datte**

**tada jibun de itai**

_**I'll be alright even if I undertake all sorts of sadness**_

_**I don't need any consideration by others**_

_**I just want to be myself**_

_**Anywhere and with anybody**_

Chiyo hid her face in Miyuki's upper yukata, but her nose could not stop the scent. "Owaa-san..." she cried in a whisper.

Miyuki stroked Chiyo's hair while Kiba stood by Miyuki and conforted Chiyo too. Miyuki looked at the ground, but it didn't help her flipping stomach.

Soon, the group came to the cave where Miyuki and Kousen grew up. In front stood Jikken. Yuuki noticed that the people who seemed to be close to the alpha weren't sick or looked like they were going to die, unlike the people. Ginta was the one who spoke up first, "Jikken, they are back."

Jikken looked behind Ginta to see the group, and he sighed, "Those guys again? Okay, I will go tell the alpha. You wait out here." Jikken went through the waterfall while Ginta was left outside with the rest of them.

Kousen was kind of getting nervous because the tribe was glaring at him, he could tell they wanted him out of there, but at the same time they wanted him back. That was a feeling Kousen didn't get. He was confused. He ended up shaking the feeling out of him, and he went up to Ginta, "Why is this place such a dump" he whispered into his ear.

Ginta blinked, "Why should it concern you, wolfdog mutt."

Chiyo still couldn't get why everyone hated Kousen, Kousen was her favorite uncle. She glared at Ginta with unforgiving eyes. Miyuki sighed, "Ginta, why is this place so crappy."

Ginta turned to her, "Ever since he became alpha..."

"Who?" Kiba stepped up.

At that moment Jikken stepped through the waterfall, and stared at them, "He just wants to see Miyuki."

Everyone glancd at Miyuki, and they were all thinking the same thing, _What would the alpha want with Miyuki?_

Miyuki gave Chiyo to Kiba, and petted her for a good bye then turned to go back into her old home. Just when Miyuki was about to enter, Jikken grabbed onto her shoulder, and whispered into her ear, "Watch out for yourself"

Miyuki didn't understand what that meant, but she knew that she would never find out unless she looked. So she went inside, the waterfall falling on her. Once again, she was in the place where she grew up, a place she couldn't reconize at first. There were bones and forgotten meat that she guessed that was thrown outside for the tribe to eat. It reeked of sake (the alchohal) and rotting flesh from the meat. The wolves that were the closest friends to the alpha had meat on their bones, but their rib cages were still showing. Miyuki spied around, until she saw the only youkai that was in the cave besides herself. "Welcome, Miyuki" the man smiled.

"Bojuko!" Miyuki growled, "How did you become alpha."

Bojuko stood up and walked towards Miyuki, "The tribe choose me after you left because I warned them about Akuma, I warned them about Ayame and Kouga, I was the one that killed Ayame and Kouga. So they made me alpha."

"Those are not good reasons why you should become alpha, those reasons should make you dead." Miyuki growled as Bojuko neared his face towards her's. She grimiced at the smell of the sake leaving his breath.

Bojuko placed his finger under Miyuki's chin, and smiled, "Since I'm alpha, I need a mate."

Miyuki was confused, until she realized what was wrong. "You're drunk" she leaned back.

"Would you be my mate?" he leaned in for a kiss.

Miyuki tore from him, "I allready have a mate you bastard." she found her back at the cave wall.

Bojuko stepped forward, "You mean Kiba, he doesn't deserve you." he quckly pinned her to the wall, speading her arms out in a tight hold, "Ever since I saw you at your mother and father's trial, I always was in love with you. You put up a good fight."

"Forget it, I'm like 25 years younger than you." Miyuki barred her fangs, "And I never loved you."

"This is fuedal Japan, girl, age doesn't matter." just then he forced a kiss on her.

Miyuki could taste the sake covered tounge search her mouth, and she kicked him in the stomach. Bojuko fell back, coughing up blood along with the rotten meat he had for lunch. "Don't ever do that again." she spat out whatever taste she could taste of the sake. She stomped through the waterfall to face her friends.

* * *

Later that day, the group headed on the outskirts of the tribe's camp. A little farther off. They saw three boulders that were lined and spaced so neatly that it wasn't possilbe nature placed them there, they were graves of Miyuki and Kousen's parents. Kousen placed a few wildflowers near the middle one and the left one. But he placed more flowers near the right one, where his mother layed. Miyuki all ready gave her respects to the graves, mostly to her mother and father. Kousen noticed she was whispering to Ayame's grave, which was on the left while Kouga's grave was in the middle. While Kousen sat down and stared at Akuma's grave, Yuuki came up behind him.

"I told you that they still see a wolfdog a mutt in their eyes." Yuuki kissed him on the cheek.

Kousen turned to her, "I guess you were right. But we shouldn't worry about our pup, after all, he has our blood. He could handle whatever comes to him."

"Him? OH I think you are greatly mistaken, it's going to be a her." Yuuki laughed.

Kousen kehed, "Okay, let's make a bet, if the pup is a boy, you have to kiss a toad."

"Is that even a dare?" Yuuki shook her head, "Okay, if it's a girl then you have to dress up in one of my pink yukatas for as long as I say."

"Well, prepare to get warts." Kousen kissed her gently on the lips.

Yuuki was about to say a comeback, until she felt something strange. Her hand went to her ab, and she gasped, "I guess we will figure out the bet really soon."

"What?"

"Cause that pink yukata is going to have a new wearer." she felt the baby push.

* * *

**Akuma: AH HA. I'm sorry that this chapter is LOOOOOOOOONG but I loved it. Don't ask why. But you are going to find out soon. Is Kousen going to have a new wardrobe, or is Yuuki going to have enough luck to save a handsome prince from a curse laid on him from a witch because the prince was eating her Gingerbread home?**


	6. Eclipse

**Akuma: I'm sorry, I called Houshou a wolfdog HANYOU by accedent in the last chapter. Then also they knew which graves were which by scent, Kouga also took Kousen to Akuma's grave once in a while so that's how they knew where they were. Just to let you know. Also, Ayame, I am sooo happy that you called back, I was freaken worried that you were killed or something by your absence. (hugs) heh. Sorry, I tend to worry too much. But you left me hanging on Tuesday. Okay, today's song is Eclipse by Pink Floyd. I'm still looking for songs. Thanks to **Inuka and Siane **for the review. **

**Deep Throat: Akuma, why did yo-**

**Akuma: DEEP THROAT, my old enemy. What is your name? What do you look like? Why am I asking questions? **

**Deep Throat: uhh...okay.**

**Chapter 6: Eclipse**

* * *

Kousen's eyes widened while he stared at his mate. "You can't be serious. The pup is coming now?"

Yuuki glared at the wolfdog, "Do you think I would be joking about this?" her body stinged with pain as she yelled out.

"Okay, let me take you to the tribe!" Kousen picked her up bridal style and started to head to the tribe's camp.

"No, Kousen. I don't trust them delivering our baby." Yuuki growled through clenched teeth while Kousen blinked.

Kousen studdered, "But Yuuki, don't you understand that I can't deliver. Yokuso, who was my tribe's healer, never let me watch a delivery, and no one taught me.

"Who's there?" a bold voice of a female boomed behind them. Kousen turned to see a woman. By her clothes he could tell that she was a miko with a white haori and a red hakama. Her dark brown hair that was slowly lighting with age was tied back in a loose ponytail. He also noticed that she looked like she was in her late 20s or early 30s. A bundle of flowers were in her hand.

"Miko-sama, please we need help." Kousen turned to her.

The miko stared at Kousen, _a wolfdog he looks so familar. _Her eyes looked down to the human in his arms, she was in immense pain, but there were no bruises or wounds that showed she was in recent battle. Until she saw the swollen ab that led to only one answer, she was in labor. The miko didn't think long to agree to help, "Hurry, follow me to my house." The miko dropped the flowers and ran the opposite way.

Kousen stared at the flowers on the forest ground, then hurried after her, careful not to hurt Yuuki. _This miko, she smells so familar._

The miko soon led them into a small hut. She laid down a small space for Yuuki to lay and quickly grabbed herbs and water. While Kousen was laying down the screaming Yuuki, he sniffed around the humid hut. It smelled of stew and herbs, herbs he was familar with, and herbs he wasn't familar with. But strangly, it scented like herbs he scented a long time ago, "Excuse me, Miko-sama, but what is your name?"

The miko, who had herbs in water, looked at the wolfdog, "It's Kiri."

"Mine's Kousen. And this is Yuuki." he moved strands of hair from Yuuki's face while her face was covered with sweat.

Kiri placed a wet cloth on Yuuki's forehead while she fed Yuuki the herb water. "Kousen?"

"EXCUSE ME, I'M HAVING A BABY AND YOU TWO ARE HAVING PLEASENT CONVERSATION!" Yuuki yelled out loud.

"Kousen-kun, please calm her down." she felt Yuuki's ab. "The baby is still pushing but it's not crowning yet."

Kousen stared at Yuuki more, and sighed, "It's okay, Yuuki. I'm going to be right here. I'm not going to leave you."

Kiri stared at Kousen more, "Excuse my curiousity, but are you a wolfdog?" she could sense a wolfdog aura coming from him, but she watned to be sure.

"Yes, but why do you ask?" Kousen stared blankly at Kiri.

"And your mother's name was Akuma, and your father's name is Kouga." Kiri checked once more for crowning.

Kousen stared at the miko in confusion, "How do you know my parents?"

Kiri wasn't breathing, she was staring blankly at the wolfdog, "I think I was the one that delivered you."

* * *

Miyuki and Kiba were staring off into the distance, sitting in a field nearby the graves of Miyuki and Kousen's parents. Kiba had his arm around Miyuki's shoulder while Chiyo was chasing butterflies, "Miyuki, what was Bojuko wanted of you?" Kiba looked into her eyes, "You told us who the alpha was, but you never started with what he said to you."

Miyuki gulped, she didn't tell anyone what happened in that cave. _It wasn't what he said, but also what he did. _Miyuki stared at a blade of grass in front of her. Then looked towards her mate. She wanted to keep it a secret, but she knew she couldn't keep anything from her mate. So she made sure Chiyo wasn't listening and she turned to Kiba, "I was so worried on how you would react."

"What?"

"Kiba...he did...something..." she studdered out, still worried on how Kiba would explode.

"Did what." Kiba grabed her shoulders so she could face him, "What did he do to you."

Miyuki couldn't stop thinking on how Kiba attacked Hakkaku when Hakkaku was about to hurt Chiyo and her, she knew Kiba loved her and Chiyo so much that he would do anything to protect her. "Bojuko, tried to make me his mate." she whispered. "He was drunk but I-

Kiba stood there, breath was not leaving or entering, "He did what?"

"You heard me, Kiba, he almost made me his mate." she calmly said.

Kiba growled, "That bastard. I'll kill him."

"KIBA, don't go overboard. He was drunk, I could be wrong about him telling a bit of truth. Please, Kiba." Miyuki kissed him on the cheek. "Also be happy that I told you instead of keeping it from you."

Kiba stared at his mate's calm emerald eyes, the pleaded to him for not doing anything drastic soon, so he sighed and brushed his lips against hers in a loving kiss, then he broke them apart, "I guess so."

Chiyo looked at them, "What's wrong Owaa-san?"

"Nothing, Mother is just a little worried on what the alpha male told me." Miyuki took Chiyo in her lap.

Kiba looked at the young pup with the black hair and green eyes with amber speckles, "You'll find out when you are older."

"Why do I have to find out everything when I'm older, the world could end tonight." Chiyo smiled. She then folded her arms and stared at her parents in a way that pulled at the truth they held.

Miyuki laughed, "You are always so happy, yet you have negative thoughts." she smiled apon how Chiyo had the ability to hold two feelings at the same time.

"I don't understand that either, do I have to figure out that too when I'm older too?" Chiyo sighed and leaned back until her back flattened grass under her and made a dragonfly flutter.

* * *

Kousen blankly stared at Kiri, "You mean I wasn't delivered my youkais?"

"Was that what your father told you?" Kiri checked again for crowning.

"No, I never asked so he never told me." he watched Kiri place more herb water in Yuuki's mouth and throat. "Were you there when...when my mother died."

Kiri nodded as she let down the bowl and put more herbs and water in it and started mixing. "I also buried her and watched over her grave. I was also the one that first fed you." she laughed.

Kousen thought about how her first milk was from a miko human. "Then that's why you were taking flowers to the feild. Then what about my father's and Ayame's grave."

"One day while I was cleaning Akuma-sama's grave. I saw the tribe throw away two bodies, one looked like Kouga's and I wasn't too sure about the other one. So I buried them near Akuma." she paused to let Yuuki scream in pain. "I guess he never told you, you are the grandson to the Dog Genral, InuTaisho."

Kousen's eyes grew wide, "'Woah...You mean I have that royal of a heratige?" Kousen's thoughts didn't think badly of his dog half during that moment.

Kiri checked once more, "Okay, I can see the top of the head." she went to the bottom end. "Kousen, please confort her." she ordered.

Kousen did as he was told, and looked down at Yuuki and held his mates hand. "Yuuki, hold on."

Yuuki started screaming while Kiri calmly told her to push. Kousen kept quiet, pretty soon everything was happening so fast, that the sound depleated and all he heard was his own thoughts. He saw Yuuki's mouth streached open in screams while Kiri was doing the same except her mouth was yelling out orders. Soon, Kousen's couldn't hear his thoughts and his heart's beating was his only sound as he watched Yuuki give birth.

After what seemed like years, but was only a few hours, did Yuuki give birth. To a girl. Yuuki cradled the young wolfdog pup in her arms as Yuuki's face was letting down beads of sweat. "I'll name her Arashi."

Kousen smiled down apon the young girl. "I guess I won't have a son." he kissed Yuuki on the cheek as he stared at Arashi through the corner of his eye.

Yuuki smiled as she felt a smile form in the kiss "And I guess I'll see you in a pink yukata for," she paused to evily plot, "I'll give you a break, two weeks with a pink yukata on."

Kousen rolled his eyes. "Fine." He stared down at the wolfdog hanyou pup with caring father eyes. Arashi had a white tuff of hair with black tips and indigo eyes. Her white dog ears also had black tips at the top of them along with the wolf tail that the bottom of the tail was black. He loved his new daughter, and it seemed like the whole world was perfect, until he remembered, Arashi was a wolfdog hanyou.

****

All that you touch

All that you see

All that you taste

All you feel

All that you love

All that you hate

All you distrust

All you save

All that you give

All that you deal

All that you buy

beg, borrow, or steal

All you create

All you destroy

All that you do

All that you say

All that you eat

everyone you meet

All that you slight

everyone you fight

All that is now

All that is gone

All that's to come

and everything under the sun is in tune

but the sun is eclipsed by the moon.

Kousen sighed, then a smile played across his face as he petted Arashi on the head. "Well, little Arashi, you're going to have to be tough to be in this damn hell of a world." he whispred to her.

Kousen thought that Yuuki couldn't hear his little remark, but she could. _Kousen, she's your daughter. I think she would turn out just fine, whatever I say. _She then kissed Kousen on the lips then let go.

Kiri smiled at them, "Well, I'm happy about your new family member. Shall I leave you alone so you can nurse?" Kiri wiped her hands of the small amount of blood that spilled during the labor.

Yuuki nodded, "Thank you Kiri, you've been a great help." Yuuki rocked the young wolfdog hanyou in her arms while she started to open her yukata to let the pup get to the breast.

"I'll be outside." Kiri took the dirty water and went outside. When she was just about to close the bamboo curtain, she looked at the corner of her eye towards Kousen, _How've you grown since I last saw you. I'm sure Akuma-san would be proud. _She closed the curtain and looked at the grave that held Akuma's body, then towards the rising moon. "Huh, full moon tonight." she kehed as she dumped the water.

Yuuki stared at Kousen, and wasn't surprised to see the full moon out the window and Kousen turning into the white wolf with cold ice blue eyes. But she was surpised when she saw Arashi, and how she wasn't turning into a wolf like her father, and his okaa-san in the full moon's light. "Kousen, isn't Arashi suppose to turn into a wolf about this time?"

A wolf's mouth wasn't made for talking, so he just shrugged and looked at Arashi, how she was in her youkai form, and not in a wolf figure. The Wolfdog thought back into his past to think of an explaination, when he scented something he hasn't scented in a long time. His wolf tail wagged in happiness as he waited.

Yuuki looked at Kousen with a glare, _What's he so happy about? _She then followed Kousen's gaze's trail towards the door. And she gasped when a small white light was seeping through the cracks of the bamboo curtain.

Kousen kept on gazing at the white light as it got brighter, and showed the body giving off the light was getting closer. The scent was stronger and more thicker as the seconds passed. Then, Kousen's breath was realeased after along time being held while a glowing white wolf with amber eyes. _Okaa-san?_ Kousen passed his own thoughts towards the wolf-spirit that entered the room.

Yuuki looked towards Kousen, then towards the wolf-spirit that just entered. _What in hell are they talking about? And who is this?_

The white wolf nodded, _Yes Kousen, I am your mother. _Akuma threw back thoughts, _I just turn into a wolf on the night of the full moon, like you do. _Akuma sat down while her amber eyes looked towards her son in a calm yet mad glance.

I have to ask you something, why doesn't Arashi turn into a wolf too? Kousen moved his nose towards Arashi that was in Yuuki's arms.

Akuma standed and snapped at her son, _Hasn't Kouga told you anything? _The wolfdog-youkai looked at her son with a twitch. _Long story short, since I was saved at birth the moon-goddess before my mom had to take her place. She not only said that each member of the family had to be the moon-goddess/god until we give the curse to someone else, but also we had the curse of having to transform into a wolf on the night of the full moon. _Akuma walked over to Arashi and placed her muzzle on top of the pup's head while a small glow blinded the people in the room. Once the light subsided, and everyone gained their sight again, they saw a small wolf pup, hardly any fur, in Yuuki's arms.

Kousen glanced over to his mother, _It still doesn't make any sense._ He then looked towards the wolf pup that was still trying to get use to the world.

Akuma licked Arashi apon the head, then forgot that Kousen could read her mind and sighed, _Young Arashi, please don't make the wrong choice._

Kousen tilted his head in confusement, _Okaa-san?_

Akuma turned towards the bamboo curtain, then stopped, _What Kousen?. _The thought was thrown at him like a spear with a percision of a pro warrior.

What was that you just said to Arashi?

The wolfdog-spirit paused for a moment, she didn't think anything, worried that Kousen could hear her. After a second or more she turned her head and walked towards her son. She slipped out her tounge to smothen the patch of fur that grew in the valley of his ears, _Nothing, also did I mention if she turns into a wolf, she won't have to turn into a human. Becuase it's pretty much the same thing. Hard to explain that too. _She then turned and was soon disapeared from their sight, to return to the moon.

* * *

After the long night, and Kousen and Arashi turned into normal forms. Kousen and Yuuki both thanked Kiri-sama before they left to find Miyuki and Kiba. After they met up with Miyuki, Kiba, and Chiyo, the headed back to their campsite. Miyuki had to seperate from them to get some water for them to drink. While the wolf youkai was filling up cartons, a small pebble hit her in the back of the head. "Hey, what the hell?" she turned to face Jikken. "Jikken?"

"Sorry, Miyuki-sama..." Jikken slowly walked up to her like he was afraid of being hurt from her, "I'm sorry on what that baka named Bojuko did to you." The wolf youkai paused before her.

"And your not sorry about the pebble?" Miyuki growled as she rubbed the spot that hte pebble came in contact with the back of her head. "And why are you still calling me -sama?"

Jikken kneeled on one knee and stared towards the ground like she was a godess and there fore he was not good enough to stare apon her face, "Please, Miyuki-sama. Please take back the tribe. Bojuko is ruining the tribe and we can't overpower him. We want you back and we are sorry on how we treated you in the past."

Miyuki's mouth was open like a cave, then she came out of her daze, "Don't you want my brother to lead the tribe, he's older than me and he's a male." Miyuki stood up as she looked down at him.

Jikken then stared up to her, "You want that wolfdog to over power him, no way. I'm not going to have a wolfdog as a leader, and he would never stand a chance against Bojuko anyway."

"Well, then." Miyuki closed her eyes and slowly walked away, "I guess you should have fun with Bojuko for the rest of your life."

"NO, no, what if I let a wolfdog in." Jikken grabed hold of her shoulder while his eyes pleaded for the mercy of Miyuki.

"Keh, what a strange thing that you should say that after I say that I won't do it becuase of your treatment of wolfdogs. I'll think about it." Miyuki walked away, "And tell Bojuko that I won't ever be his mate."

* * *

After they reunited with Sesshoumaru and Satsuki, the adults decided to leave Arashi, Houshou, and Chiyo alone so they can discuss what happened at the tribe's camp without ruining the young innocent minds of the pups.

Houshou stared at Arashi, who was sleeping in a pile of cloth, "Chiyo, who is thwis?" The wolfdog brushed some hair out of Arashi's face while it was being sucked in and out by Arashi's rythimic breathing.

"Awashwi. Kous-kun and Yuuwi's child." Chiyo stared at Arashi, "She's a wolfdog hanwuo."

"Wats thwat? A wolfdog hanwou?" Houshou sat down next to Chiyo and stared into her green and amber-speckled eyes.

"Not two swre...but I know ywour owne." Chiyo grimiced at what the tribe treated Kousen, "Pwople don't wike wolfdogs thwat much."

"Dwo you wike me?" Houshou blushed as his white hair covered his black eyes as a whisper whisped out, "Cwause I wike you." His white hair covered more of his face as he looked away from her.

Chiyo blinked, "Of course I wike you." She grabbed his shoulder.

"Do you want to bwe my mwate?" Houshou blurted out as he turned to the wolf youkai girl. The funny thing is that Houshou never really understood that, except youkais say that to one another when they like eachother very much, more like love eachother. Chiyo knew one hundred percent what that meant.

Chiyo smiled as she looked at the beet red face of the wolfdog youkai that had been friends with her whole entire life, "Of cworse I will be your mwate." she then kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**Akuma: Do any of you remember when I mentioned Tsumi having a sister, look at Chapter 18 in the first story. CLUEEEEEEEEEEEEE. And I'm sorry for the delay in the chapter world. You would have to thank **Eowyn Organa **for bringing this chapter here. She told me a way around the glitch in the document's manager. And sorry, but this chapter was kinda squished because I had a lot to type and not a lot of time.**


	7. Return of WWFN

**Akuma: Sorry, but I suddenly found out I wrote stuff in the last chapter that I wasn't suppose to till this chapter. Also thanks to Ayame, **Inuka and Siane, and Ferdinandstrat **for bringing this trying-to-be-humorous chatper to life. Also, as you can see, I'm not dead, I was just away from the computer for so long and I forgot my reasons for this chapter.**

**Deep Voice: You know I have to go soon.**

**Akuma: NO YOUR NOT (punches Deep Throat in the face) you are not leaving this place until I say. Okay?**

**Deep Voice: Why do you name me Deep Voice. First of, I don't have a deep voice. Second Deep Voice is not even my nickname. And third...**

**Akuma: Shut up Deep Voice.**

**Deep Voice: (sigh)**

**Chapter 7: WWFN is Back**

* * *

"EXCUSE THIS CHAPTER FOR A BREIF NOTE BY OUR NEWS CREW, INUYASHA AND KAGOME." a loud voice boomed out of no where while a camera zoomed in on Kagome and Inuyasha both in suits and sitting behind a desk. 

Kagome smiled and showed her white teeth, "Thank you Mr. Announcer Guy. Again, this is WWFN. Your trusted news in Weeping Wolf's FanFictions. I'm Kagome." Kagome straightened the papers on her desk in front of her, "You may remember us from the last story."

"And I'm Inuyasha. This is what happened to us after we left you in the last story. Kagome pregnant and stuff." Inuyasha yawned. "Do I really have to be here, kagome? I'm dead tired."

"Shhh...they are still here. But anyway, since Akuma told us this was a filler chapter, she has decided to use this chapter for fill ins," Kagome smiled as she straighted papers on her desk.

Inuyasha yawned, "And we will bring it to Miroku and Sango to show the bloopers." the hanyou yawned as his head fell and was followed by the bang of a head on a desk along with the roll of eyes from Kagome.

When the cameras switched to Miroku and Sango's segment, Miroku and Sango were seen standing, just like Inuyasha and Kagome, all proper and businesslike, "Thank you Inuyasha, thank you Kagome. I'm Sango." Sango smiled to show her white teeth glimmer in the spotlight.

Miroku followed suit as he leaned over to get closer to the camera, "I'm Miroku. And we are the extra segment in WWFN. It just so happens we are going to lead the Bloopers from both stories: Why should I be different, and Catch your own dreams." Miroku ruffled thorough a small pile of papers. "Well, Sango, you bring out the first one." the monk motioned towards Sango with a motion of the head.

Sango nodded as she turned back to the camera, "Our first bloopers comes from the very first chapter that started this all. This was when Ginta and Hakkaku first appeared, and Ayame is sleeping on a mat. " The camera snows until they show the camera footage that was taken in the first chapter.

* * *

"KOUGA, KOUGA" two voices screamed through the waterfall that held Kouga, Ayame, and Akuma's enterence to their cave.

_OH great those two at a time like this_ Kouga snarled and turned to see Hakkaku and Ginta smiling at him, along with a few wolves, "What"

Ginta's smile fadded, "are we interupting somethiNGAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ginta slid back until his back slammed into cold ground of the floor as Hakkaku fell to the floor in immense laughter.

Kouga's eyebrow lifted just a bit, before a yellow-brownish and kind of slimy peice of matterial fell onto this head and covered his eyes, "AHHH I'M BLIND, I'VE GONE BLIND" Kouga screamed as he ran all over the place in a big random circle.

Ayame was rolling on the floor lauging like a maniac as she spied Kouga running all over the cave.

Kouga was yelling his head off, surprised that he wasn't giving himself a sore throat, when his screams stopped and was imediatly followed by a loud bang of a body hitting the cave wall. Ayame stopped her laughing for a moment and opened an eye, used up too much breath to open both, and laughed harder than before when she saw Kouga laying on the ground, possibly could have hit the cave wall in blindness and was now wriggling on the floor, shouting "I'M BLIND, I'M BLIND. OR THE WORLD IS ENDING OR SOMETHING!"

Akuma stomped onto the set, "OKAY!" she stepped towards the crazy wolf youkai, and she leaned down, "WHO LEFT THEIR LUNCH ON THE SET?" she snatched a banana peel that was on Kouga's face.

"OH thank you, you brought my sight back." Kouga smiled, "Thank the gods."

"Shut up," Akuma growled, "Now I ask again, WHO LEFT THEIR LUNCH ON THE SET?" The camera paused and was brought back to Miroku and Sango.

* * *

The camera snowed down a bit while it showed the scene from when the tribe was arguing to Kouga.

* * *

Akuma walked down the small path between the two crowds. Everyone whispered, but she heard them all, "scum" one said, another whispered, "traiter" and a lot more words that broke her heart even more. She tried to escape from the voices, but they surrounded her. "I can't believe she mated with OUR leader" another hissed. "Wolfdog mutts, only created when a wolf goes against the code and weds a dog...the child of a traitor" one shouted.

Miroku paused the video on when Akuma was almost in front of Kouga and when the song was about to start. "Now, what would make this scene of sadness and Akuma ACTUALLY crying ruined. Well, let's find out. He pressed play.

Akuma took few more steps, getting ready to release fake tears, when a small blue and pink fluff ball appeared in front of her and said in an annoying voice. "I love you"

The wolfdog looked at the fluff ball closer, and she started to scream, "IT'S A FURBY!" she ran all the way off the set and onto kept on going. Leaving the furby to cause chaos on the set.

* * *

Sango stopped the video, "After they caught the Furby, the cost of the dammage was over a thousand dollars along with the long and immense search for Akuma." Sango smiled, "They found her in a tree pleading to kill the 'evil furball'"

Miroku chuckled, "Well, Akuma made us show only two of those. She won't let us see anymore due to the fact she doesn't want to show all of them due to there were too many. They are mostly with people falling and people drinking too much sake before the scene."

"With that, we take you back to Kagome and Inuyasha." Sango and Miroku waved while the camera switched over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

Kagome wasted no time, "Now for the weather. Take it Kouga."

* * *

The camera quickly switched again to a place showing a close up on a map of Tokyo. Kouga walked on stage in the same clothes the other people had, "Thank you, Kagome. Not you mutt-face." Kouga growled to Inuyasha. "Well, anyway, on Monday there is a 50 of rain in Tokyo, Highs in the 50s. Then Tuesday there is a 60 chance of Thunderstoms, highs in the 60s. Wednesday, All sun, highs in hte 80s. Thursday, 10 chance of a Tsunami, highs in the 40s. on Friday, 99.9 chance of a nuclear explosion, highs in the 1,000,000s. And on hte weekends, all sun." Kouga smiled, "And that's it for the weather. Take it Kagome."

* * *

"Thank you, Kouga." Kagome nodded when the camera was now facing her. Inuyasha growled at Kouga while Kagome spoke more. "In recent news, Akuma is about to give you a link to a music video in each chapter, the music video having of course the music that is suppose to be in the chapter so people can have a better listen on the chapter."

The camera faced Inuyasha, "In other news, a demon was spotted in the regions of Nagasaki. We urge people to stay clear of the demon and not to let the children feed it, no matter how cute it is."

"A criminal by the name of Naraku was spotted in the Kyoto region. He broke out of prison and is now on the runaway. The crimes he committed: murdering, making incarnations of himself, stealing make-up from make-up stores, killing baboons to make his suit, kidnapping, and using sacred shards to control people." Kagome ruffled through more papers, "He is a 50 year old hanyou male with black hair and red eyes. His height is 5'6'' and has a spider shapped scar on his back. If you see him, contact the police or your local inu hanyou." Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha's face was now in the camera's veiw, "We just got in that he has minions with him, one is a female wind youkai with black hair and red eyes, despite her looks as a 17 year old she is less than one year old, by the name of Kagura. Another one, a female girl, who looks seven but is actually is less than one year old, who is a nihility youkai with white hair and black eyes. She also carries a mirror that she claims to 'steal your soul' and her name is Kanna. These people also are cursed to have a spider scar on their back."

Kagome finished, "He also kidnapped a boy and used a sacred shard to control him. He is a human male around the age of 12 with black/brown hair and brown eyes and the height of 5'1'' Please help us free him through his grasp, it's Sango's smaller brother."

* * *

The camera snowed the image, and it cleared to show the close up face of Akuma, "Okay now, my name is Akuma. And I'm auditioning for American Idol. Okay," she sets the camera on her stand and makes it face the bed, and she stands back, "I'll be singing the llama song. Okay.

Here's a llama  
There's a llama  
And another little llama  
Fuzzy llama  
Funny llama  
Llama llama  
Duck

Llama llama  
Cheesecake  
Llama  
Tablet  
Brick  
Potato  
Llama  
Llama llama  
Mushroom  
Llama  
Llama llama  
Duck

I was once a treehouse  
I lived in a cake  
But I never saw the way  
The orange slayed the rake  
I was only three years dead  
But it told a tale  
And now listen, little child  
To the safety rail

Did you ever see a llama  
Kiss a llama  
On the llama  
Llama's llama  
Tastes of llama  
Llama llama  
Duck

Half a llama  
Twice the llama  
not a llama  
Farmer  
Llama  
Llama in a car  
Alarm a llama  
Llama  
Duck

Is THIS how it's told now?  
Is it all so old?  
Is it made of lemon juice?  
Doorknob  
Ankle  
Cold  
Now my song is getting thin  
I've run out of luck  
Time for me to retire now  
And become a du-"

The video paused while it showed Akuma standing by the tv screen that was showing all of these, "Oh damn it, I taped over the rest of the chapter with my auditions." She ejected the tape and broke the tape in half. While she left the pile of broken VCR on the floor she walked away. But then turned back and said to the camera, "By the way, I didn't make it to Hollywood."

* * *

The person that was watching all this, sighed as he found the remote in the couch cusions, "I FINALLY FOUND IT. I hope i'm not too late." he clicked a button, "I just had to lose you when that creepy thing came on."

"it seems today, that all you see..." the speakers boomed the Family Guy theme song.

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: Okay, it started with just a few bloopers, but then I became hyper and I randomly placed a few things. Okay, before we go, I would like to place a few disclaimers**

**I do not own the Inuyasha characters, if I did, I would be on a beach in California instead of in Wisconsin writting these.**

**I do not own the American Idol, no really, I don't**

**I do not own the Llama song. If I did, I would be crazier than I am**

**I do not own Family Guy. Now, don't sue me, Seth, **

**But I DO own WWFN**

**I DO own Why Do I Have to be Different and Catch your Own Dreams and their bloopers**

**I DO own that boy that was watching TV**

**I DO own that couch and all the other props that was used in this chapter**

**Ayame is a real person that is my friend, so she owns Ayame but let me use her character.**

**Okay, now that's done with, go...outside and get away from the computer for a bit. Also, have good luck if you are going to school. I'll be on the computer writting more often.**


	8. Stalker

**Akuma: Today's song is Stalker by the Pillows. Again, the japanese version is in bold while the english version is in bold italics. You won't believe what happened, the reason I haven't updated in a while was because my family was over and I was camping the whole time. Then, sometime in my visit to my grandparents or something, the WHOLE storyline of this story was tossed. So I had to rewrite the whole thing, but I'm being smart this time, I'm writting it on the computer. So it might go a different plan that what I used. Also, my boyfriend and I splited up not to long ago. We are still great friends, and I wouldn't be surprised if he asked me out again. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed very confusing to you, but those bar thingies aren't working.**

**Here is the song of the chapter, LIVE, I would so love for you guys to listen to it while you read the chapter. http/ **

**Thanks to Ayame-chan, **Ferdinandstrat, **and** Inuka Taisho **for commenting on my chapter yesterday**

**Chapter 8: Stalker**

**-------------------------------**

"No," Satsuki growled, "Tsumi is not coming back. There would be no way for him to return."She lashed out a glare to Kousen as she petted Houshou with her gentle hand.

Kousen sighed and looked towards the floor of the small hut, "It is possible that he could have blood flowing through his veins again and breath filling his lungs. My Otou-san told me that my Okaa-san studdied this kind of thing and found a way to revive the dead. She told Kouga a small part of it along with Sango and Miroku. And Ayame a few as well."

"This is making no sense" Yuuki shook her head, also aware of the sleeping Arashi in her long arms. Her indigo eyes looked deep into the black pupils that were enclosed in ice-blue iris. "Do you know anymore?"

Kousen shook his head as his eyes went down to the young wolfdog hanyou female, "All my Otou-san told me is that it had to deal with the blood of five different people."

"Oh yeah," Miyuki chimed in, "My Okaa-san told me it had to deal with five different elements. The elements had to be in the form of the same thing, for example, they could all be in the form of rocks or leaves or whatever. She never told me the full reason."

Kiba sighed, he was the only male in the hut that was holding a pup, "So, all we know is that someone is going to bring back Tsumi using blood spiled from five different people mixed along with the five elements that are in the form of the same thing and connect with the soil that holds the body of Tsumi." He kehed as he rocked Chiyo, "Sounds possible, but it also looks like the form of a fairy tale."

Miyuki bit her lip, she remembered how her Okaa-san came in her dreams to warn her, "It's going to happen Kiba, and there are two people, a female and a male. Both raven youkais."

"Did Tsumi ever mention having siblings?" Sesshoumaru finally pipped up out of the corner of the room. He knew he had no part in this, but it was getting intresting. He also smirked on that he could bring Tsumi back to life with the Tetsaiga crossed his mind.

Kousen shook his head, "He never mentioned any. And, Miyuki," his eyes flew back to his sister, "What about that boy with the black hair and amber eyes?"

Miyuki bit her lip even more, even to the point of where her fangs would cut the skin. She knew she had to be the only one alive to know the secret about him. "I-I'm not too sure." she lied. She glanced at her brother from beneath her bangs, _If only we knew how he was going to help us._

"Well, then" Kiba growled, "Is there even a way to faulter the potion while it's being made or before." Chiyo stirred in his arms when he moved.

"I remember them telling us, that the owner of the blood that had to be mixed with the fire element had to be a virgin for the plan to be complete." Miyuki explained, watching Chiyo settle down once again on Kiba's lap, thinking once again on how this wolf raven boy could help. "But if the virgin has become unpure, it still wouldn't matter as long as they never mated the owner of the blood that is to be used to mix with the wood element." She had a poing in her head as this sparked a theory.

"So you're saying that the fire element can't be mixed with the wood element bloodwise in anyway before all the elements are mixed together." Yuuki brought up, knowing this was getting kind of confusing.

"If you look at it that way, then yes." Miyuki whispered, her thoughts grew of this boy. _He could actually help us then, _a smirk grew across her face. Her thoughts grew more as she saw fire, water, and earth right before her eyes.

Kousen started to growl and twitch, "What I want to find out is who's blood is needed and what form the elements are in. So we can find the damn things and stop Tsumi from being resurected."

Miyuki had to control herself from laughing and shouting out clues and puzzles that she figured out, _If only I could tell you that the answer is right beneath your noses. _At that moment, she noticed the night had somehow gotten darker, even without no clouds to cover the moon's light.

**-------------------------------**

Three youkais stood at the shore of a small pond, a reflection of the moon in the still water. The only teleport to the moon and back for these three. One was a goddess who had silver hair and amber eyes that stared at the reflection of the moon while her dog ears twitched and her fingers fiddled with her wolf tail. Another female with short hair and a wolf's tail along with angel wings stared blankly with emerald eyes at the goddess, waiting for her to give an answer. While a male figure with black hair and a brown wolf tail along with angel wings had his blue eyes closed while his back was pressed against a tree.

"So, that's why you made those Elements. Along with me making two of them." the male figure growled, "Right, Akuma."

Akuma, who was the goddess, let go of her tail and it curled behind her. She looked at him, "Kouga, I couldn't give you enough information back then. You would have never believed me if I gave the whole secret."

The female youkai angel flapped her wings once because of a twitch, "So you're saying that those five elements are in the form of -"

"Yes, Ayame." Akuma smirked, "They are in that form." Her dog ears twitched once again.

"How did Miroku and Sango get the Earth?" Ayame chimed up, a few loose feathers fell off her wings.

Kouga finally faced her too, "And what about the wood and metal."

"I gave Earth to Miroku and Sango and told them what to do with it. Then I gave the wood to a wolf youkai father and a raven youkai mother to give to their offspring. Unfortunately, Akunin knew about how to resurect Tsumi, so she made and got the Metal before I was to get a chance to." Akuma scratched her head, her face turning to a scowl as she begged her memmories to tell her what happened to all the elements.

"Then, how would they know if they got the right blood?" Kouga wondered.

"Very simple," Ayame smiled, "When the element came in contact with the bearer of the blood they had to be mixed with, they would make an attachment to the person and the Element could never be taken away from the body until their blood touched it. Youkais and Hanyous are able to sense the power from the Element that was chosen for them, while humans don't feel a thing at all." She felt glad to finally answer a question and not let Akuma look like the smartest one there.

Akuma smirked and nodded. "There is a problem," Akuma's smirk faded to a grimice, "How do we know that our offspring and their offspring are able to survive the four ravens if they are unable to prevent Tsumi's full resurection.

Kouga shook his head, "We can not change the future, sometimes the threads are woven to tightly to be undone and redid. And we can't just keep on helping them, they would have to figure this out for theirselves if they are to survive on their own.

The two female youkais nodded their head in agreement to Kouga's comment. "Well, I guess we have spent our time on Earth, let's go back." Akuma hovered above the pond and floated down directly into the reflection of the moon, followed by Kouga and Ayame.

**-------------------------------**

Two raven youkais scowered in an opening in the forest. One a female with black stripes on her cheeks, black eyes, and black hair that fixed perfectly on pale skin. The other a male with purple stripes on his cheeks with black eyes and black hair that was on pale skin with a purple tinge to it.

The male growled, "Where is he, Akunin? I need to know."

The female, who's name seemed to be Akunin, shushed the male, "Quiet Tsurai." She then snapped her face to his, a yellow and orange claw that hung on a leather band that hung on the nape of her neck slashed back too, "He won't come if you keep on being such a clacky raven." When she turned her face to the sky again, she saw a raven swoop down and landed on her fore arm. She smoothed down the feathers of the raven, "Such a good boy."

Tsurai reached out to pet their raven friend but it snapped at his fingers, causing him to pull back. "Stupid Bird." he spat at the ground, checking his fingers to see if the bird nipped him.

"You were the torturing member in our siblingship, I'm not surprised he doesn't like you." she snuffed. "So, Mei," she called the bird by it's nickname, "What have you learned."

The raven clacked and clicked it's beak while Akunin looked at him with trained eyes and listened to those clicks with trained ears. "So, they do know how to resurect Tsumi, but they do not know what form the Elements are and who's blood is needed." she smirked.

Tsurai looked at his sister, "So, Akunin, you are the smart and scheming one in the three of us, what do you say?"

She smiled and started laughing, "Tsumi would certainly would jump at the chance, but I suggest we wait, just a few more years." she let the raven fly free into the dark sky and followed it until the bird blended in with the dark night sky.

"So, a few more years of stalking, I wouldn't mind." Tsurai growled happily and smiled and showed pointy teeth.

---

**Prig shou no strip show**

**kanpeki nan de shou?**

**boku wa yogoreta stalker **

**neratte tsuba wo haku**

**---**

_**The strip show for prigs**_

_**It's perfect, right?**_

_**I'm a dirty stalker**_

_**I aim to spit**_

**_---_**

**Baby car ni noru joker**

**odoke teru tsumori ka?**

**boku wa kitdotta stalker **

**Lens goshi ni miteru **

**---**

_**A Joker riding a baby car**_

_**Is it supposed to be funny?**_

_**I'm an affected stalker**_

_**I watch you through the lens**_

**_---_**

**yatto ninzuu bun tama wo soroe tanda ze**

**owakare no yoru sasayakareru tenshi no koe wa**

**"We'll soon be happy won't we?"**

**---**

_**Finally, I prepared enough bullets for the nuber of people**_

_**An angel's voice whispered on the night of the farewell**_

_**"We'll soon be happy won't we?"**_

**_---_**

**Fearless shou no roulette show**

**tameshite mitain de shou?**

**boku wa obieru stalker **

**Chance wo ikase nai**

**---**

_**The roulette show for the fearless**_

_**Don't you want to try it?**_

_**I'm a frightened stalker **_

_**I can't use my opportunities**_

**_---_**

**Worker ant no rocker**

**fuyu ni sonaeru no ka?**

**boku wa aigo no stalker**

**itsudemo tanoshimeru **

**---**

_**Rocker who works like an ant**_

_**Are you preparing for the winter?**_

_**I'm the last stalker**_

_**I can always have fun**_

**_---_**

**soshite ninzuu bun tama wo soroe tanda ze**

**owakare no yoru sasayakareru tenshi no koe wa**

**"We'll soon be happy won't we?"**

**---**

_**Finally, I prepared enough bullets for the nuber of people**_

_**An angel's voice whispered on the night of the farewell**_

_**"We'll soon be happy won't we?"**_

**_---_**

The two ravens then turned into the forrest, only to be not seen for another 17 years.

**-------------------------------**

**Akuma: I liked this chapter a lot, no really. I like these kinds of things that make you think of the story's past and overlook things that didn't seem important at all. When I was writting this, I kept on writting what was the Element's form. Of couse, I think I made it too obvious in some parts. But it will take a while for you guys to figure out who's blood is needed heh heh. **


	9. Time

**Akuma: Today's song is Time by Pink Floyd. I would like to thank **Ferdinandstrat, **for commenting. I've been feeling very sick lately. So, I am not in the best of moods right now. **

**I also plead that you find the song and listen to it while you read this chapter, it would mean a lot to me. **

**Chapter 9: Time**

**----------------------------**

!7 years later, the land slowly changed and our heros grew older. Yuuki, being the only human in the group, was the one that showed more signs of ageing than anyone else at the age of 36. The other youkais her age looked a bit older than when they were only 19 years old, but time hasn't done a lot to their looks. But their offspring, they have grown dramaticly. Them being wolves, or at least half wolves, age as quickly as humans until their 18th year and then they age like a youkai.

Arashi had let her hair grow long, she liked having those black tips at the end of her silver hair. She thought they signified that light can always turn to dark. As she plomped backwards onto the bouncy grass that grew at the shore of a nearby river, she growled about her life, how it has brought her so much pain, being not only a wolfdog, but a HANYOU wolfdog. It caused her so much pain, so much sadness. Her indigo eyes that looked just like Yuuki's traced the clouds, and looked in the sky. "Where are you?" she whisped through her lips.

**Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day**

**You fritter and waste the hours in an off hand way**

**Kicking around on a peice of ground in your home town**

**Waiting for someone or something to show you the way**

**Tired of lying in the sunshine staying home to watch the rain**

**You are young and life is long and there is no time to kill today**

**And then one day you find ten years have gone behind you**

**No one told you when to run, you missed the starting gun**

**And you run and you run to catch up to the sun, but it's sinking**

**And racing around to come up behind you again**

**The sun is the same in a relative way, but you're older**

**Shorter of breath and one day closer to death**

**Every year is getting shorter, never seem to find the time**

**Plans that either come to naught or half a page of scribbled lines**

**Hanging on in quiet desperation is the English way**

**The time is gone the song is over, thought I'd something more to say**

**--------------------------**

While Arashi was ticking way her time, on the river side, her cousin, Chiyo was heading with Houshou to fetch food. But on their way back they passed through a youkai village. With a bunch of youkai males.

Houshou sat up in a tree, growling at the males that surrounded Chiyo. It wasn't a surprise to him. Since Chiyo and Arashi were near the end of their 17th year. And they would be 18 in their mating season which would mean they would have to start looking for mates. And it was not a surprise to see males quickly stepping up to Chiyo just to ask her to be their mate. How her black hair was hanging smoothly down her back and her green eyes were unique with their amber specks. Everything was beautiful about her, especially how her silk kimono gracefully fell over her slim body. Houshou's black eyes fell apon her face, and just wished those other males were gone.

While one youkai was talking to her, she sniffed a familar scent. Chiyo looked up and into a tree and smirked, for there was the handsome Houshou. He had his white hair hanging down to halfway down his back and had it in a loose ponytail. His black eyes jealously looked at all the males bickering at Chiyo, and he snarled while his white wolf's tail curled up in anger. He calmed down when he noticed Chiyo was looking straight at him and he started to blush. His eyes looked towards her soft lips, how he wished those lips would touch his. He again fantisised on how he would live his life with Chiyo forever, but soon he felt himself falling and crashing towards the ground. He awoke out of his daydream to see he was upside down on the ground below the tree with the males looking strangely at him.

Now that the male's attention was on Houshou, she quickly sneaked out of the cround and walked out of the village's sight. "Thank you, Houshou," she whispered.

Houshou, getting up, looked at the males staring at him. He noticed Chiyo running back, and he thought it was probably a good time he went on his way too.

Once he caught up with Chiyo, he sighed, "So, males after you again?" he grumbled. His face grimiced as his voice gave a robotic tone.

Chiyo giggled and rolled her eyes, "Yes, again. I truely don't understand why this always happnes to me." Chiyo smiled as they continued their walk.

Houshou bit his lip, and he thought about his words, "Cause your beautiful."

Chiyo's eyes grew then she laughed more, "No I'm not,"

"Yes, you are," Houshou just blurted out, "Do I need to prove it." he stopped their walk and made her look at him. He grasped her arms gently so she would understand he didn't aprove of her saying she's not beautiful. "Do I need to prove it?"

Chiyo smirked, "Yeah." Of course she thought it she was making a joke to him. Just fooling around with him.

Houshou growled as he looked in her amber-speckled eyes. "Well, I..." he wasn't sure of what Chiyo's reaction would be if he fully gave it out, "I..." he couldn't control himself as he felt his face near her's, his lips trembled as they got closer to Chiyo's. "I lo-"

"Hey, Chiyo, Houshou." Kiba shouted once he saw his daughter and Houshou in sight and started to run towards them.

Houshou imediatly let go of Chiyo and turned to face Kiba. _What was I about to do, _he growled to himself. _I got to control myself more, _his fist grew tight as he scolded himself.

"So, guys, how was your trip." Kiba slowed down when he came closer to them. Noticing Houshou was looking towards the ground, obviosly angry at himself while Chiyo was wondering what the past few minutes were all about. Kiba wondered what just happened.

Chiyo looked towards her father with a smile, "Everything went smoothly. We didn't have to battle any youkais or anything." She thought it would be better if she didn't mention the males that confronted her. Just so her father didn't go overboard like the other fathers of females get around mating season for their daughter and would have to make her stay near him. She handed her father the food she just recieved.

"Well, that's good." Kiba smiled, taking the food. "Houshou, how about you come with me. And Chiyo, can you please find Arashi, we are about to have dinner."

Chiyo nodded and went to find Arashi. She knew her cousin so well, she didn't have to find her using scent.

Houshou watched as she ran off, and then he looked towards Kiba, "Let's go."

Kiba looked towards Houshou and turned, "I know you want to mate my daughter." he whispered back as he started walking

Houshou's eyes grew, "What?" _Is my lust for Chiyo that obvious? _He gulped, he carefully looked at Kiba as he followed him.

"Heh, forget what I just said." Kiba laughed, of course his laugh was just for show. "But I want you to know that I trust you if you decide to mate Chiyo, I fully trust you."

_Well, at least I know he won't kill me._ Houshou sighed as he continued to follow him.

**------------------------------**

Arashi finally saw the creature she wanted to see. A raven by the name of Mumei floated gracefully down to her, Arashi leaned up and outstreachd her arm to let the raven land.

As the raven's talons dug into the cloth of the arm of her haori, Arashi smirked. "Hello, Mumei. Got any news" she whispered as she petted the raven and fed him a small scrap of meat from a deer she ate earlier.

Mumei scarffed down the meat, then it started cackeling to her. His beak clacking. Arashi listened to his words. Even though it still confused Arashi, she was able to understand ravens. She discovered she could understand the ravens when Mumei came to her as a child and spoke to her. Over the years of talking to Mumei, she has learnt many things about the world that none of the people she lived with knew. It taught her many songs from different countries and it taught her different languages. Mostly, while her father taught her how to fight and to handle being a wolf on the night of the full moon, Mumei has taught her in knowledge, way more than her mother ever taught her. Mumei's lecture stopped and his beedy black eyes looked at Arashi for a reply.

"So, nothing that special. You said you were going to the Celts in Ireland and once you came back you would teach me their culture." Arashi spoke, "So, would you."

The raven started to speak when he was interupted, "Arashi, there you are." Mumei flew away in surprise, promising Arashi he'll teach her later. Arashi stood up and glared at the person, low and behold, it was Chiyo.

"What do you want, Chiyo?" Arashi spoke with an annoyed voice.

Chiyo paused in front of her, "Are you still speaking to those ravens, you know they are dumb birds." Chiyo laughed.

Arashi narrowed her eyes, "They are not dumb, they are smart. They taught me all those languages I know." Chiyo was the only one, along with Housou, that knew about her speeches with the ravens and Mumei. At least, she thought they were the only ones.

"Well," Chiyo flung her hair out of her eyes, and sighed, "We have to go, we are having dinner soon."

Arashi rolled her eyes as her cousin flinged her hair. They were both beautiful, but Chiyo was the one that gained most of the looks and attraction out of both of them. But Arashi was the one that had the singing voice. Arashi knew it too. "Fine, I'll be there." She started walking back to their huts.

Chiyo caught up to her and noticed the pain in her eyes, "You were thinking of dieing again, weren't you?" she asked in a whisper.

"What's it to you?" Arashi snapped, looking away at the ground.

"Arashi, you know it's not healthy. I know you are upset about being a hanyou, but that doesn't mean that you should kill youself for being one." Chiyo sympatheticly touched her shoulder.

"Heh, your a pure-blooded youkai," Arashi tore her shoulder out of her grasp, "You are even a pure wolf. How would you know about being a hanyou."

Chiyo knew she lost in their conversation once again, and thought it would be best if they changed the subject, "So, did Mumei teach you any new songs?"

Arashi shook her head, her black-tipped white hair flew with her shakes. "He was about to when you came."

"Oh sorry," Chiyo looked at her indigo eyes. "How about you sing one of the other songs?"

"Why do you want me to?" Arashi glared at her with her deep indigo eyes.

Chiyo smiled, "Cause your voice is like that of the angels, it's so beautiful. It really makes me happy."

Arashi kehed, "So, I'm like your happy place's music?" Arashi really did love singing, it made her feel so calm and makes her feel supeiror and a full blooded youkai. So before Chiyo got a chance to reply, Arashi started singing the rest of the way home, a song Mumei taught her when he came back from a trip to China.

**-------------------------------**

Once the cousins saw their homes in sight, Arashi stopped singing and she growled. Chiyo said good bye and headed towards her hut that was nearby while Arashi stepped in her's. She glared at her mother that layed on the mat. Not to long ago, her mother, Yuuki, became very ill. Arashi just hopped she would die, after all, it was her mother's fault for making her a hanyou. "Welcome home, Arashi." Kousen placed a wet cloth on top of Yuuki's head as he noticed his daugter walk through the door.

"Keh," Arashi stepped by his father and sat down by him, "Hello Otou-san," she stared down to her sleeping mother, "How's Okaa-san doing?"

Kousen looked at Arashi, "She's still the same as before. I'll have to take her to Kiri-sama tommorrow. See what we should do."

Arashi smirked again, she loved Kiri-sama. She loved on how the preistess taught her so much about her past. The tales of her Great great grandfather, InuTaisho. She also told tales of her grandmother, Akuma too and looked towards her as an idol in her family. Akuma was the first one in the family that had to deal with the tortures of being a wolfdog. Kiri-sama also gave her her first weapon, a bow and arrow and taught her how to use them. Even though the miko was in her early 40's, Arashi always thought she was fun to be around.

Kiba, Miyuki, and Chiyo walked in the door. "Hello, bro" Miyuki laughed.

"Hey, Miyuki" Kousen smirked, but blushed just a bit at the bro comment. "Hey Kiba, hey Miyuki " he nodded towards them.

Arashi's tail wagged, she loved Miyuki and Kiba, they were the funnest uncle and aunt she had. Along with Satsuki and Sesshoumauru.

"We're here!" Satsuki bursted though the door, followed by Sesshoumaru and Houshou.

Kousen nodded and welcomed them. Followed by Arashi's welcoming. The hanyou looked towards Houshou, she did think he was handsome. But Houshou told her that he was going to ask Chiyo one day to be his mate. Arashi knew that Houshou would probably be the only male that would ask to be his mate at the age of 17, there was no more time to wait. But since Chiyo was probably going to have Houshou, Arashi knew that her only hope of having no mate for the rest of her life was gone. She didn't really care anyway. She was going to die soon enough.

After a dinner, with Arashi keeping silent and Houshou glancing a few times at Chiyo and most of the conversations were from the mouth of Miyuki, Arashi stepped out after ever one left. The hanyou whistled slightly and stood out of earshot of her father. At that moment, Mumei came once again. But before the raven was about to set his talons in her sleeve, he was scared and flew off by an approaching person.

Arashi scented the newcomer, "Show yourself."

Out of the trees, walked a raven youkai female. Who seemed to love black by the looks of her. Arashi outstreached her claws, for her weapons were back at the hut. "Who are you?"

The raven youkai laughed, "I'm Akunin. You must be Arashi-chan. Am I correct?" she flinged her black hair from her shoulder.

Arashi noted that Akunin was beautiful, even though she looked like she was way older than her parents. "Why do you know my name, Akunin"

"Ha, then you are Arashi." Akunin smirked, "I know who you are and everything about you. I wish to help." The raven outstreached her hand.

_Oh great, someone's been stalking me. _Arashi loosened up. "Why should I ask for someone's help. I can do my plan all by myself."

Akunin laughed again, that strange cackeling that sounded like a witch's along with the smooth laugh of someone else, "I guess your right, I mean who would trust a total stranger who is a raven that dresses in black and seems to know everything about you. Well, I want to be friends with you, that's all."

Arashi thought it was rather unusual that some youkai would come to a hanyou and ask to be friends so quickly. She looked deep into the black eyes of the raven, she was somehow able to sense no evil from them. They looked like gentle eyes Kiri-sama had. Even though they were pitch black. But she was a raven, and Mumei seemed to make her trust in ravens much more stronger. "Fine, " the hanyou spat out, "But I don't want you getting in my way.

"Arashi, come back. I need you to help me get Yuuki some medicine" Kousen's voice shouted across the distance.

Arashi turned her head and growled, she hated helping her mother, "OKAY OTOU-SAN, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE." She turned her head back to Akunin, but saw she was gone. Arashi growled, "Such a creepy woman." she wisped out through her teeth and ran back home.

**---------------------------------------**

**Akuma: I know, this chatper was long and very confusing. I'm also sorry I couldn't really get into the character's personality too. I wasn't that emotional when I wrote this. Well, anyways. rember when Arashi and Akunin were talking about Arashi's 'plan' well, that will be explained in the next chapter, Actually, Arashi will perform the plan. It will take a while for the next chapter to be done, I forgot to get a song for the next chapter. **


	10. Murder Under the Moon

**Akuma: Today's song is _Dogs _by Pink Floyd. I'm sorry for the late chapter, but I was currently at the cabin and there fore unable to write stories. Also, I met another guy, but I might be breaking up with him. It seems he only wants to cyber with me. Unlike Tim, who would make me feel better when I'm sad and other stuff. This guy thinks the only way to make me happy is to cyber with me. And he only told me he loved me once. Grr...I am going to break up with him. I want my Tim back (cries)! Sorry, excuse that. **

**I would like to thank **Ferdinandstrat, InuKa Taisho, **and Ayame for making this chapter possible and to help me through my sickness.**

**I would wish for you to look up the song, Dogs by Pink Floyd, and listen to it. and please don't imagine that it's Arashi's voice. that's coming up later.**

**I still need more songs for my chapters, please donate a few suggestions. (I lost my whole playlist with my storyline. So I have to start over again.)**

**Chapter 10: Murder Under the Moon**

**--------------------------------------------**

The next day, Arashi woke up with a low heart. During breakfast, Kousen noticed his daughter making strange glances over to Yuuki. He wondered what was on his daughter's mind. What would make her feel so twitchy. "I talked with Kiri-sama earlier. She says that we should come later so she can restock her herbs." Kousen broke the silence between them.

Yuuki silently gulped down another peice of food, "Can I not come this time?" She closed her eyes as she set down her cup of tea.

"Why, you love going to Kiri-sama." Kousen looked towards Arashi with curious eyes, "You would never hesitate to ever miss a chance to meet her."

Arashi gently looked towards her father, "I know, I want to meet her again, but..." she looked at the table for her pause. She stayed up all night thinking when she knew she had to get rest for tonight. So she decided it would be best if she took a nap after she spoke with Mumei to gather her strength. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Kousen sighed, a normal youkai would not be tired, even if they stood up for 48 hours with out a wink of sleep. But, Arashi was a hanyou, she had more limits that he had, along with the fact that tonight was the full moon and her transformation, and his, was weakening them over the day. "It's not like you to give up a simple trip just because you are tried." Kousen smirked.

"Well, I am" Arashi frowned as she let her bangs cover her eyes. "It's the full moon tonight, and I don't want to have weakness problems."

Kousen sighed, it wasn't out of the ordinary that Arashi didn't care about weakness. "Well, I guess it's okay." Kousen scratched his head. He noticed then that he had ate all the food in front of him, along with Arashi and Yuuki. "I guess you are excused, Arashi."

Arashi quickly got up and walked out the door, not looking back.

**-------------------------**

A male youkai bursted through another pair of bushes and tripped on a root to find himself face down in the dirt. "ow..." he whispered. He slowly got up and rubbed a bump on his temple, his black hair fell over his shoulder. He opened his amber eyes to the ground and noticed a rock implanted in front of him, "So, that's why my head hurts." He also noticed the claw that hung around his neck, a green and black tye die mix colour which made it a Wood Youkai Claw, was still hanging from his neck. "No matter how many times I try, you never seem to fall of my neck." he smirked as he held the claw in the palm of his hand. He placed the claw back in his haori and chuckled. He slowly got up, and looked ahead of him, and gasped and forgot his pain.

There in front of him, between a set a tress that held a border to a feild walked by a wolfdog hanyou female. Time seem to stopped once he saw her, the wind blew her silver hair that had black tips and her indigo eyes reflected beautifully the sun's rays. Her maroon haori was tight on her chest and her black obi was tight on her waist and showed her slenderness. The youkai also noticed that she had white dog ears that were flat against her head and her white wolf tail was wagging behind her gracefully. He wanted to know who this beauty was by calling out to her. Then time regain itself when she heard the cackeling of a raven behind him.

He turned to see his friend that was a raven look like he was laughing. "It's not funny, Mumei." he growled. He turned to see if the woman was there still, but she was gone. "Maybe it was a dream."

Mumei started cackeling to him, speaking his language to him. He turned back to him, "I know, Mumei, she was beautiful."

Mumei kept quiet as his beady black eyes looked at him, his beak claped.

"What, you know her?" his amber eyes grew, he then saw Mumei nod his head, "What is her name?" He listened carefully as Mumei spoke her name through the raven's native tounge which this youkai male knew for he is half raven, half wolf. "Arashi..." he whispered, repeating what the raven spoke to him. "Mumei, is there any way I can reach her..."

Mumei knew he spoke to much, and spoke in his raven tounge. The wolfraven youkai looked strangely at the raven, "But the-" Mumei flapped up into the air with powerful wings with loose black feathers falling off his wings. The youkai looked up to see the raven dissapear into the trees.

**----------------------------**

Arashi looked around the river scenery, "Mumei!" she shouted. Her indigo eyes traced the skys again, looking for her raven friend. "Where are you you stupid raven?" Arashi joked.

Mumei flapped up behind her and clacked, an annoyed look in his eyes.

Arashi was surprised by the raven's squak and yelped. "Mumei, don't surprise me like that." she laughed.

Mumei landed on her shoulder, the annoyed look still hanging in his eyes. He claped his beak to give another comment to the wolfdog hanyou.

"Sorry about that." Arashi rolled her eyes, "You are not a dumb raven." Her giggle made her heart a little higher than it was that morning.

Mumei rolled his eyes and shook his head. The raven gave a sigh as he looked at his friend, _"Caw?" _

Arashi nodded, "Yep, I'm ready for your teachings." She watched Mumei flap off her shoulder and land on a rock in front of Arashi while the hanyou sat down. "What did you learn in Ireland, Mumei?"

The raven cawed his adventures with the Celts. Taught her their food and customs and taught her a few of the songs he heard them sing. Arashi listened with her dog ears pointed towads the raven, her mind added the new information. But, the back of her mind was still troubled by what was going to unfold tonight, a murder under the full moon.

**-----------------------------------**

Chiyo layed in a feild, smiling as the warm rays of the sun washed her body. She had her eyes closed and a simple smile showed her pleasure. Her hand slid up and to her neck and pulled on a leather strap to pull out a claw from the chest of her yukata. The claw was blue and purple ty dye mix. A water youkai claw. She wrapped her fingers over the smoothness of the claw. Miyuki gave her the claw on her 17th birthday, passing on the family's item that her Grandfather Kouga gave to her Grandmother Ayame. Who passed it down to Miyuki who now gave it to the hands of Chiyo. Kousen gave Arashi the Fire Youkai claw too on Arashi's 17th birthday. Arashi wouldn't accept Yuuki's Earth Youkai Claw. Yuuki's claw wouldn't come off her neck for some reason anyway.

Chiyo also remembered, when the leather strap fell on the nape of her neck. It felt like a power had opened up in her blood. What also bothered her is that the Water Claw never wanted to come off. Arashi told her the same problem that happened with her when Kousen gave her the Fire Youkai Claw. Chiyo sighed and placed the claw back.

"Heh, passing away the time, huh little Chiyo."

Chiyo stood up instantly and saw a woman, obviously an angel by the looks of her wings, or at least as much of an angel a youkai can become. But her wolf tail gave Chiyo the imprestion that she was a wolf youkai in her past life. She had brown hair that barely brushed her shoulders and green eyes with a look of michief in them that went along with the smirk played across her face along with a blue yukata with a purple obi. "Well, are you going to stare at me all day catching bugs with your open mouth or are you going to talk?" the wolf youkai angel laughed.

"Who are you?" Chiyo slowly started to skid away, _What angel/youkai would know my name and face?_

The wolf smile, "I am Ayame. Your Grandmother." Ayame's face went suddenly pale when she just realized, she was a grandmother.

"Grandmother Ayame?" Chiyo whispered, then a smile spreaded across her face, "GRANDMOTHER AYAME!" Chiyo ran up to her and wrapped her arms around the youkai/angel.

Ayame petted Chiyo's hair, "Please, Chiyo, just call me Ayame" Ayame gave out a nervous laugh.

Chiyo looked up to the wolf's emerald eyes, and nodded and stepped away to look at her grandmother, "So, why did you come down here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about the Elements..." Ayame smirked.

"The what?" Chiyo looked strangely up to her grandmother, "Elements? You mean you want to teach me about fire, water, earth, metal, and wood?"

Ayame's face turend to a grimice, "Did anybody tell you about Tsumi yet?" She was replied with a shake of Chiyo's head to show that there was no knowledge of anybody telling her of Tsumi. Ayame sighed, "Well, if I told you, there would be more confusion going in your mind. Just run to Miyuki, and make sure Kiba isn't around. And tell her, that since she knows of the Element's True Forms, and to please not tell any other soul about the forms. I know she has for the past 17 years, but it still has to be kept quiet."

Chiyo stared at her grandmother in confusion, "If that's all you wanted to tell me, then this would have to be a very useless visit, wouldn't it?" _And a very confusing one indeed..._, Chiyo added in her mind.

Ayame sighed, "Also tell her that Elements are now aligned with the right bodies, and this year is the year to keep a keen eye for the people who will bring back Tsumi." The wolf stood straight, "These people will do anything to the bloodbearers to get their blood to bring their beloved one back."

The young Chiyo wondered why her grandmother was making all these violent remarks about blood and elements and, _Who is this Tsumi, _Chiyo asked herself. _He sounds like someone that Ayame and the others are afraid of or hate. _She then noticed her grandmother stepping away, the white aura that surrounded her was growing imense. "Wait, Grandmother Ayame!"

The wolf angel/youkai stopped in her tracks when she heard her labeled as a grandmother, "What is it?"

"What about my Grandfather? And is Arashi's grandmother, Akuma, real?"

"Oh, you mean Kouga. He's stubborn as usuall." Ayame smirked, "Akuma is real," she snickered, "What, did someone tell you that she was a myth? Well, it seems like Akuma is overflattering herself again." Ayame waved good-bye to Chiyo and walked off again, the white aura grew to a blinding light and quickly disapeared to reveal empty space.

Chiyo blinked a few times to get the spots away from her vision. She wondered on what she just saw, and shook it away. "It must have been all a dream." she sighed. Then decided it would be best to tell her Mother about it.

**------------------------------------**

Mumei sang the song again, finally seeing when Arashi repeated the song again, to have the lyrics perfect and the pitch in place. The raven nodded his head, "_Caw! Ca-Caw." _

Arashi smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you, Mumei. If it wasn't for your teachings, I wouldn't have known about this world beyond the sea." She matted down the raven's black feathers with her hand. She then yawned and streached her arms.

"_Caw...Ca-caw. Ca-caw." _Mumei blinked.

"I know, I'm tired." she said with a groggy voice, "I hardly slept last night...I de-"

Mumei replied instantly with the clack of his bead, "_Ca?"_

Arashi's indigo eyes narrowed on a blade of grass, "Yes..." she sighed out.

Mumei sighed and shook his head, _"Caw..ca-caw caw. Caw Caw" _

"I know, but...she has caused me so much pain. I just can't back down now. After how much I planned." Arashi's fist tightened.

"...ca" Mumei lowered his head, then he remembered a promise, _"Caw-ca ca caw! Caw-ca!" _

Mumei lowered his head, then he remembered a promise, 

Arashi instantly looked at the raven, "Misuteru-kun? I don't know him...why are you asking me to keep an eyeout for him?"

The raven snickered and winked his eye, _"Caw ca"_

"Tell me, Mumei, who is this Misuteru, and wh-"

The black bird flapped his powerful wings, and flew up into the blue sky, snickering away thoughts of his two friends meeting at love's first sight.

**----------------------------------------**

At sunset, Arashi was still out. Kousen and Yuuki had just got home. Kousen layed down his mate on a bamboo futon. "I wonder where Arashi had gone..." Kousen brushed away some sweat of Yuuki's brow. Yuuki blankly stared at the celing, a current side effect had made her speachless in her words. Kousen could feel the transformation of the wolf quickly take over his body, which would make him in the shape of the wolf very soon. He looked out at the setting sun and the soon-to-be-rising full moon. "Arashi should come home soon..."

Arashi stood a distance away from her home, just near enough for her eyes to see it clearly but just far away for her father not to sent her. Her heart pounded as the coming moment was coming sooner, the time seemed to be slowing down, growing the tension. She thought it would be best to past the time by singing a song Mumei taught her awhile ago...

"You gotta be crazy, you gotta have a real need.  
You gotta sleep on your toes, and when you're on the street,  
You gotta be able to pick out the easy meat with your eyes closed.  
And then moving in silently, down wind and out of sight,  
You gotta strike when the moment is right without thinking.

And after a while, you can work on points for style.  
Like the club tie, and the firm handshake,  
A certain look in the eye and an easy smile.  
You have to be trusted by the people that you lie to,  
So that when they turn their backs on you,  
You'll get the chance to put the knife in.

You gotta keep one eye looking over your shoulder.  
You know it's going to get harder, and harder, and harder as you  
get older.  
And in the end you'll pack up and fly down south,  
Hide your head in the sand,  
Just another sad old man,  
All alone and dying of cancer.

And when you loose control, you'll reap the harvest you have sown.  
And as the fear grows, the bad blood slows and turns to stone.  
And it's too late to lose the weight you used to need to throw  
around.  
So have a good drown, as you go down, all alone,  
Dragged down by the stone.

I gotta admit that I'm a little bit confused.  
Sometimes it seems to me as if I'm just being used.  
Gotta stay awake, gotta try and shake off this creeping malaise.  
If I don't stand my own ground, how can I find my way out of this  
maze?

Deaf, dumb, and blind, you just keep on pretending  
That everyone's expendable and no-one has a real friend.  
And it seems to you the thing to do would be to isolate the winner  
And everything's done under the sun,  
And you believe at heart, everyone's a killer.

Who was born in a house full of pain.  
Who was trained not to spit in the fan.  
Who was told what to do by the man.  
Who was broken by trained personnel.  
Who was fitted with collar and chain.  
Who was given a pat on the back.  
Who was breaking away from the pack.  
Who was only a stranger at home.  
Who was ground down in the end.  
Who was found dead on the phone.  
Who was dragged down by the stone."

Kousen growled, "Damn Arashi," he could feel his tranformation take place on his body. Before long, he was a wolf standing in the hut, Yuuki still staring blankly into space. "I'll be back, Yuuki. I'm going to look for Arashi." And with his wolf tail flying behind him, he ran outside and started using his scent and instinct to look for his hanyou daughter. 

Arashi saw her father run out of the hut and out into the wilderness and she smirked. She knew she was a wolf herself, and knew it would be easier anyway for her not to get caught. She slowly stalked back to her home, keeping her scent and vision high for any creatures or youkais she knew or would alert her presense. Luckily, she had made it all the way to her home. She looked carefully, her indigo wolf eyes spotted the lights out in both Chiyo and Houshou's homes. And smiled and hoped she could not disturb anyone.

Arashi slowly walked in the hut, her paw pads helped with the silence. She knew where all the creaky floorboards were by years of studying. The hanyou stepped over these as he walked to her mother and smirked as she saw the human sleep. Her tounge rubbed her fangs and she knew she had to get this done and now. She opened her mouth wide and snapped quickly on the windpipe of Yuuki.

Yuuki's eyes grew wide as she felt herself not breath anymore. She saw a white wolf with black tips and indigo eyes clossing it's fangs on her windpipe, choking her to death. Yuuki tried to scream, but her sickness made her lame. "Kousen..." she whisped out with as much breath as she could use.

The hanyou smiled as she saw Yuuki's pain. She let go of her windpipe, which now had teeth marks in it. (she didn't bite down completely, only enough to close it.) then snapped onto her heart, breaking the skin just a little, and twisted her head slightly. Yuuki's pain grew more, and knew she was about to die.

Kousen sent a mind transmission, _ARASHI, WHERE ARE YOU?_, he shouted with his mind to his daughter. He stepped once more, when he felt the scar on his paw pad give him pain. Kousen sat down and looked at it, _It's not infected..._, he looked at the scar turning white and it started to feel itchy and painful, _It's..._, his ice-blue eyes grew , _Yuuki's in trouble. _He set down his paw and ran in a bee-line towards his hut, starting to smell Yuuki's blood spill on the floor.

Arashi was having imense fun with giving her mother pain. _This is for all the pain you have caused me, just for being a human. _Arashi laughed. She knew she had Yuuki know, when she was about to give a fatal injury to her mother's heart. When she paused,

YUUKI!

Arashi knew too well that was her father's thoughts. She closed out all her thoughts so her father won't get any ideas that she was here. She quickly ran outside and ran to the river to wash off the blood and scent and quickly went back and hid behind a tree and waited until she saw her father.

Almost when Kousen was about to enter the hut, Arashi walked from behind a tree. Her fur in damp clots. _Father...whats wrong? I could hear your thoughts all the way from the river._

Kousen growled, _Something is wrong with Yuuki..._he stepped in and almost backed out. There was his mate, blood coming from her throat and her heart. Arashi saw what happened, and put on an act as if she was surprised too by the scene. Kousin, knowing as a wolf there was no way to help him. Ordered Arashi to get Miyuki, Kiba, Satsuki, and Sesshoumaru to help.

Arashi agreed, and woke up her aunts and uncles. And while her family was fixing up and wondering what had happened to Yuuki. Arashi stood outside, greiving over how she failed in her mission to kill Yuuki.

**----------------------------------------**

**Akuma: I know, it got kinda short at the end because I was making this chapter WAY too long. And to tell Ayame, Arashi does not have problems. She is just a little mixed up in the world. Misuteru will come...well...(snicker)**


	11. Comfortably Numb

**Akuma: Today is Comfortably Numb by Pink Floyd. AYIEEEE THERE IS A SPIDER ON THE DESKSTOP THINGIE. AND IT'S HUGE. I WOULD SQUISH IT IF IT WOULD STOP MOVING. **

**Chapter 11: Comfortably Numb**

* * *

After the long night, Arashi, being a hanyou, was tired from the work she commited last night along with staying up all night because the adults stayed in the hut the whole intire night and kept her up. She slumped down finally when the peaks of sunrays were over the trees. Her eyes drooped when the adults became quiet, and she finally slept. 

Chiyo came in a bit after her cousin was asleep, "Hello Uncle Kousen. I just got the news bout Yuuki-san" She gazed at the blood mess that surrounded Yuuki. "I'm sorry."

Kousen shook his head, "It wasn't your fault, Chiyo. Apperantly, some creature came in last night. Obviously a youkai." He brushed some hair out of Yuuki's eyes. She was out cold still. "If you are here for Arashi, well, we kept her up all night, I guess, so she is asleep."

"Well, I did come for Arashi. But I also wanted to check up on Yuuki while I was here. Well, I hope Yuuki gets better" Chiyo turned to walk out of the door. "If you need me, in anyway, call for me." Chiyo touched the bamboo curtain that was the door.

"Thank you Chiyo..." he paused for a second, then once Chiyo pushed away the curtain to reveal the light, he sprang up with a question, "Chiyo, has Arashi told you anything unusual lately?"

Chiyo paued in her steps. _'Has Arashi told you anything unusual lately?' _His words rang through her mind, _Yes, she has been telling me stuff all her life ever since she found out she was a hanyou and knew what a hanyou was and how they were treated. Along with the fact she was a wolfdog. _Her emerald eyes with the amber specks narrowed, she had promised Arashi for her whole life not to tell a soul about her ideas and heartbreaks. Chiyo believed Arashi had to be the one to tell everybody. "No." she whispered as she walked outside.

Chiyo sat on a grassy hill, her arms were hugging her knees close to her chest as her chin layed on the knees. "Arashi," she whispered, Houshou, Mumei, and her, and to be the only people that knew about the plan Arashi had going on last night. They just wish they were there to stop it. "How could you do such a thing?" she the sides of her head with her fingers, her palms pressing against it as the horrible memmory passed through her mind.

* * *

"I'M GOING TO KILL YUUKI!" Arashi growled as she blurted out those words.

Chiyo pwanged and her eyes grew, "you are WHAT!"

"You heard me, I'm going to kill my Okaa-san." Arashi snarled, "She has caused me pain my whole life." she slammed the ground.

Houshou was by them, still shocked by what Arashi said, "But, when are you going to do it?"

"HOUSHOU!" Chiyo yelled in horror. "You can't possibly be agreeing with her!"

"I'm not," Houshou grumbled as he folded his arms. "I just want to know when she's going to attempt to kill Yuuki."

Arashi smirked, "But that's my plan. One night, I'll come into our house when my Otou-san is gone, and I'll kill Yuuki. That's the whole plan." She marched off. Hopefully to meet Mumei.

Houshou and Chiyo looked at the leaving wolfdog hanyou, their hearts low. They were never sure when Arashi was going to attempt to kill Yuuki.

* * *

Chiyo shook it away, "Damn it, Arashi. You just had to have a hard life." Chiyo shook her head, shaking away the memmory more. "Maybe someone who would love you, like Houshou is to me (at least, I hope he is), maybe you life would be better.

"Excuse me, Miss?" a male's voice came in front of her.

It was not Houshou's or any of the other male adults she knew. _What I need, another guy who wants to mate me. _She brought her head up to the male youkai, "If you are going to ask me to mat-"

"Excuse me, do you know Arashi?"

Chiyo looked up to hte male, he had black hair and amber eyes. A wolf-raven youkai by the looks of it. "How do you know of Arashi, and what's your name?"

The youkai male stared down at her, she was beautiful, but she didn't capture his heart like Arashi did. "Oh, excuse me, my name is Misuteru. I've been searching for Arashi for a while now. I wanted to speak with her." Misuteru bowed. "Are you related to Arashi in anyway?"

The wolf glared at this male, _What did he want with Arashi? _She stood up to face him. "I'm Chiyo, Arashi's cousin" she bowed, "Just, what do you want with Arashi?"

Misuteru looked at her with curious eyes, "I...I just want to talk to her." He started to blush, not wanting to tell Arashi's cousin the real truth why he wanted to see hte woman, just so he could hear her voice, and be near her. He was determined to do anything just to see her once again.

Chiyo thought then she smiled as she saw the blush creep across his face, _He could be just the guy that could bring Arashi to realize ho much the world needs her._ "She's sleeping right now. I suggest you wait just a bit." Chiyo snickered, "If you have the time, I suggest going down by the river nearby, she's always there everyday at some point."

The wolf-raven nodded, "Thank you, Chiyo-chan." he turned and ran off to the river side. Just to wait for Arashi, _I might actually get to meet her. I'll have to repay Chiyo back someday._

The wolf youkai looked at the male, running away from her, "Well, that was the first male youkai I never knew before that actually didn't ask me to be his mate." she laughed.

Houshou walked in, "Was another male asking you to be his mate?" he growled. His eyes twitched.

"No, he was asking for Arashi." she laughed.

"Arashi?" Houshou lifted an eyebrow, "That's a first."

"Now, Houshou," Chiyo smirked, playfully smaking him on the chest. "Arashi has to at least have one lover in her life."

Houshou rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Chiyo, do you remember long ago, when we were only pups. And Arashi was only a day old."

"Yes..." Chiyo looked at him with wondering eyes. It was hard to believe that Houshou was going to bring up that little talk they had.

Houshou's black hair covered his eyes, "Well...remember the last time we brought that up, how we decided we were only going to be friends from then on." His teeth grinded as he thought over on what he was about to say.

Chiyo looked up at him, waiting for him to reply in an answer.

Arashi's eyes slowly opened, the indigo orbs revealed theirselves to the world. "Otou-san?" she said groggily.

"Ah, Arashi, your awake. I'm glad." Kousen's gentle voice went to his daughter.

The wolfdog hanyou streached her arms, "How's Okaa-san?" she tried to say it with emotion in her tounge. She looked at the K.Oed mother of hers. How she had caused those wounds.

"She's doing fine." Kousen placed a fresh washcloth on Yuuki's brow. "Chiyo was here for you earlier. I suggest you go and talk to her." Kousen nodded, meeting his ice-blue orbs with her indigo ones.

Arashi nodded, then walked out the door.

She ran to the river, noticing Houshou and Chiyo talking amongst themselves. "Keh." she growled as she hoped they didn't see her.

"So, your plan failed, eh?" a woman's voice came to her after Arashi left earshot of Houshou and Chiyo.

Arashi stopped, "What in hell are you doing here?" she growled.

Akunin stepped out of the shadows, and walked towards the wolfdog hanyou. "You failed your mission greatly, Arashi, I'm not proud."

"And when was I trying to impress you," Arashi growled. "I'm not your daughter or student" she narrowed her eyes on the raven.

"But now you are" she speed to her and placed a finger on the wolfdog's forehead. Arashi's eyes went white as a black smoke rose from where the finger touched Arashi's skin. Akunin gave a smirk of acievement as the smoke became stronger, "You are almost mine..." she growled as a scar formed on the forehead.

"Arashi-chan..." a male voice rang through the empty air, "are you here" his voice sounded grogy like he just woke up.

Akunin lifted her pale finger from Arashi's face and Arashi fell to the ground out cold. "Damn" she growled as scented a male come closer. She sprinted off into the forest and hid in the trees as the male saw Arashi and run to her. "It wasn't complete, but it's just enough for her not to disobey me.."

The male lifted the upper body of Arashi into his arms and slightly shook her, "Are you okay, Arashi-chan?" _Can this truelly be Arashi, am I really holding her in my arms, _the male shivered as he realized that possibly the woman he loved was with him, maybe the closest she will ever be to him, _It looks exactly llike her, except..., _he saw some of her silver hair blocking a mark on her forhead, he wiped away the hair to see a glowing black cresent moon shape scar on her forehead. He touched it, but then treacted by tearing his hand back, _It's hot..._, he wondered, _Why would a scar be hot?_

**Hello?  
Is there anybody in there?  
Just nod if you can hear me.  
Is there anyone at home?  
Come on, now,  
I hear you're feeling down.  
Well I can ease your pain  
Get you on your feet again.  
Relax.  
I'll need some information first.  
Just the basic facts.  
Can you show me where it hurts? **

There is no pain you are receding  
A distant ship, smoke on the horizon.  
You are only coming through in waves.  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying.  
When I was a child I had a fever  
My hands felt just like two balloons.  
Now I've got that feeling once again  
I can't explain you would not understand  
This is not how I am.  
I have become comfortably numb.

O.K.  
Just a little pinprick.  
There'll be no more aaaaaaaaah!  
But you may feel a little sick.  
Can you stand up?  
I do believe it's working, good.  
That'll keep you going through the show  
Come on it's time to go.

There is no pain you are receding  
A distant ship, smoke on the horizon.  
You are only coming through in waves.  
Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying.  
When I was a child  
I caught a fleeting glimpse  
Out of the corner of my eye.  
I turned to look but it was gone  
I cannot put my finger on it now  
The child is grown,  
The dream is gone.  
I have become comfortably numb.

Arashi's eyes slowly opened, and there was a blur that she blunk away. As her focus came back, she saw a man standing above her and holding her carefully in his arms, "Who-..." she was interupted by a searing pain in her forehad, and her hand flew to the spot but then reacted by not touching it, "Ow..." she felt the burning heat still in her hand. She looked back at him, the pain slowly dieing in her forhead, "Who...are you? And...where...is Akunin-sama?"

He looked down at her, "I do not know who this Akunin-sama of which you are talking about..." he smiled slightly, "but my name is Misuteru...I take it your Arashi-chan?"

"Misuteru-kun..." Arashi slightly said, and she nodded to confirm she was Arashi.

"Hmm...Misuteru..." Akunin said in a whisper as she hid in the trees, "He's a wolf-raven, this could be intresting, "she smirked with a twisted mind.

* * *

**Akuma: Sorry for the ever so late chapter, I have started school and in a musical. I have homework (that goes without saying) so I mgiht not be able to update for a long time. But I'll try to update at least once a week. I promise. I know, this chapter is totally messed up...but it was like, 'wtf is wrong with this.' And I squished the damn spider. YES**


	12. Touch Too Much

**Akuma: I have come down with the worst of worst colds, along with my mailbox not working for a few weeks. So I haven't been able to reach any of your emails, comments, and other stuff. and I have finally been able to get into it. I am also part of a musical to make my time more limited. Oh, and I was listening to one of my cds, wonderng what what I am going to do with the ending since I did not have a song or an original or good plan for it, and figured I was going to go with plan A, when I came across a song I heard...like...ten thousand times before and this whole story plot came into my head. IT'S WAY DIFFERENT, YES! don't worry, it didn't mess with anything I already wrote so that won't be a problem. I finally figured out what I was going to do with Misuteru. YAY. and it shall be reviealed in this chapter...sorta. Also, this song was suggested by **Ferdinandstrat, "**Touch too much" by AC/DC.**

**Chapter 12: Touch Too Much**

* * *

Misuteru looked down at Arashi, hardly believeing that the woman he was seeking for was finally in his arms.

"Misuteru-kun?" Arashi looked at him strangely, "How do you know my name?"

"Well...I...well." he shrugged, "I just...saw you and thought you were beautiful." he blushed, "I ran across you cousin and..."

"You...think I'm beautiful?" Arashi lifted an eyebrow, "Are you a stalker?"

"NO, no no...I am..uh.." he studdered as he looked deep into her indigo eyes.

The hanyou noticed that his accent was kinda strange, he spoke well enough for any Japanese citizen to understand him, but the accent he spoke with meant that he grew on another country. "What country are you from? You sound Celt...but you look Japanese." she noticed she was in his arms and tore out of them and stared at him as she sat across from him.

Misuteru smirked, "Ah...I see you are one of the few who know of the Celt on this island." he crossed his legs, "My mother, a wolf youkai, traveled the seas from Japan. And crashed apon the shores of Ireland. She was a geisha for youkais escaping from her torture, and found a ship that the captain allowed on. As she lived in Ireland, she met my father, a raven youkai. She learnt their language from him, luckly he knew how to speak Japanese so it wasn't that hard."

"So..your a Wolf-Raven Youkai...who...is half Celt, half Japanese?" Arashi asked.

He nodded, "I lived on Ireland with my mother and father." his voice became low, "But Ireland doesn't take to fondly with youkais...and my father and mother were killed when i was 8. I remember the tales my mother told me of Japan, how all the demons weren't comeing to to an end like on Ireland. And how some youkais even meddled with humans. So I boarded a ship and came here." His voice rose again, "Over the years, I was banished by many youkai tribes for being from a different country...and being a wolf-raven. I decided Japan was not that great so I have been building a ship to get me across seas." He saw that she was not making a comment anywhere in his story. "Sorry...you must be really bored of this. After all you are a youkai...a wolf youkai I'm guessing."

She gasped, "That..you got wrong..." she looked towards the ground painfully, "I'm a wolfdog hanyou...the worst of the worst. Hanyous are banished, wolfdogs are banished, so...I became both."

"YOu're a hanyou" his eyes sparkled, "I've always wanted to meet one."

Arashi stood up and walked off, "You seem very intrested easily, buster. I am intested with Ireland with my recent teachings and all, but you are too nosy for my taste."

He quickly stood up and ran after her, "Excuse me, but what were you doing on the night of the full moon?" he asked.

She paused and glared angerly at him with fire in her indigo eyes, "SEE, YOU ARE TOO NOSEY. She growled, "I haven't fully understood Irish manners, but with those questions are going to make you get into serious trouble here." she kept on stomping off.

He ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder, "I'm sorry..." he sighed.

She groaned, "You said you were building a ship..." she glanced at him, "Can I see it?"

Misuteru blinked, "Sure..."

* * *

Houshou looked toward the ground in sadness as he walked by Chiyo, he continuelly glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Her head up in the sky, a sparkle in her eye and a smile played across her face that showed she was in the best of moods. To make it even worse for Houshou, her black hair was shinning off the sun and the wind was blowing her hair so gracefully. It seemed like somone up there wanted to torture poor Houshou so close to mating season.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me, Houshou?" Chiyo smiled towards him. "You haven't spoke once ever since by the river."

The wolfdog was more hypnotized by her smile, "Well..." he finally whisped out, "I came out here...to tell you." he gulped, then looked into her eyes, "I wanted to tell you...that..."

"Chiyo-chan" a male voice shouted from ahead of them. THey saw a wolf male running toward him, a spring in his step and a idiotic smile played across his face as he had his hand raised.

Chiyo gave a small smile and growled silently. "Hello..." she said, trying to be more friendly than she wanted to be. While Houshou growled.

The wolf male stopped in front of her and smiled, "Chiyo, I have came to ask you to be my mate for the Mating Season" he blurted out.

Both Chiyo and Houshou were surprised by his outburst and bravery. Houshou wished he had that kind of courage. He sighed, this male was handsome, brave, and probably a great mate for Chiyo. Everything he wasn't.

"No..." Chiyo smiled. "I do not accept your offer."

Every male in this scene looked towards Chiyo in amazement, the one that was unknown still rolled his eyes, "I swear, Chiyo. You will not find a better mate. And you just blew your chance" he scoffed and ran off.

"I'll find one" she had a sparkle in her eye and turned to Houshou, "So...what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

Houshou and Chiyo continued their walk, as Houshou tried to cough up the words, _This might be harder than i thought..._

* * *

Misuteru led her though dense forest, "It's almost near."

The wolfdog growled, "You said that an hour ago." she snapped, "Are you sure you aren't lost."

"No..." he stopped and turned to her, "I swear it's right around that tree." he pointed a tree in front of them.

Arashi looked at the ground, and saw their past footprints go around that tree, "Misuteru..." she sighed, "That is the same tree that we turned around an hour ago..." she growled.

The wolf raven saw the signs that Arashi was seeing, and knew they were going in circles, "OH MY GOSH, WE ARE GOING IN CIRCLES." he shouted, running around Arashi.

Arashi saw something intresting not to far off and pointed, "Is that it?"

"What if we are lost for life? What if we die? What if we don't find civilization again?" he gasped, "What if we RUN OUT OF FOOD!"

The hanyou rolled her eyes, "First off...we are youkais..." she quickly added in a whisper, "and a hanyou" then returned to her normal scold, "We should be able to find food in a forest setting. And second," she pointed in agrivation at what she saw, "THERE IS THE OCEAN. WE HAVE BEEN PASSING BY IT FOR AN HOUR!"

Misuteru glanced at where her finger was pointing, and gave a nervous laugh, "Well...so we have." he walked towards it. "Ah, there it is" he smiled as he pushed away some bush and onto the sand.

The wolfdog's indigo eyes adapted quickly from the darkness in the forest, to the sun glimmering off the waves of the water. And there, on the mud that the tide had made out of the sand, and tied securly to a tree, was a huge ship. Wooden hull and coth sails tied up. "It's...amazing."

Misuteru slightly blushed, "It's not that amazing." he stepped up to it and patted it's sturdy hull, "I stil need to build a rudder and a steering wheel. And a recent storm did some damage to the bow." he pointed towards a hole. "And...a name. Tradition is that if your ship doesn't have a name, you will have bad luck on the seas."

"keh," she patted it's hull as well, "I'm not that creative to give you a name at the moment. Maybe later." she rolled her eyes. She then walked into the sea, to look around it.

He smirked, it was too boring. But Arashi with him was making it even worse for him to control himself, she was beauttifully fit with the scenery. He felt his heart beat faster. He tried to shake away the feeling by decideing to have a little play fighting. So he slowly came up from behind her and pushed her into the water. "Ha ha.."

Arashi fell into the satly water, it completely covering her up as Misuteru stared down blankly at where she fell. Noticing she wasn't coming up.

"OH my god, i'm so sorry' he leaned down, when Arashi jumped out of the water and pinned him into the mud below the water.

"Stupid Wolf raven" she smirked and laughed playfully.

He fipped over so he was on top of her, pinning her down, "You mis-judge my tricks, Arashi-chan" Misuteru noticed that the water had made the yukata she was wearing cling to her skin, and it made it even harder for him to control himself.

She laughed, "And you mis-judge mine." she was about to flip him over, when Misuteru's control of himself didn't hold him back as he forced his lips to touch hers.

**It was one of those nights  
When you turn out the lights  
And everything comes into view  
She was taking her time  
I was losing my mind  
There was nothing that she wouldn't do  
It wasn't the first  
It wasn't the last  
She knew we was making love  
I was so satisfied  
Deep down inside  
Like a hand in a velvet glove**

**Seems like a touch, a touch too much  
Seems like a touch, a touch too much  
Too much for my body, too much for my brain  
This kind of woman's gonna drive me insane  
She's got a touch, a touch too much**

**Ow  
She had the face of an angel  
Smiling with sin  
The body of Venus with arms  
Dealing with danger  
Stroking my skin  
Like a thunder and lightnin' storm  
It wasn't the first  
It wasn't the last  
It wasn't that she didn't care  
She wanted it hard  
And wanted it fast  
She liked it done medium rare**

**Seems like a touch, a touch too much  
Seems like a touch, a touch too much  
Too much for my body, too much for my brain  
This damn woman's gonna drive me insane  
She's got a touch, a touch too much  
Touch me  
Ow**

**Seems like a touch, (touch too much)  
You know it's much too much, (much too much)  
I really want to feel you (touch too much)  
Girl you know you're getting me (much too much)  
Seems like a touch  
Just a dirty little touch  
I really need your touch  
Cause you're much too much too much too much**

**Seems like a touch, a touch too much  
Seems like a touch, a touch too much  
Givin' me a touch, a touch too much  
Baby got a touch, a touch too much  
Seems like a touch, a touch too much  
A touch too much  
A touch too much  
A touch too much**

**Touch, c'mon touch me  
Yahhhh**

Arashi's eyes grew, she was paralized for a few minutes. She didn't want Misuteru to stop, and wanted to go deeper. She was about to wrap her arms around him and kiss him back, when she realized what she was doing and pushed him off forcefully and slapped him hard across the cheek, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU LECH?" she lifted her lip to show her fangs that warned him to stay back.

Misuteru stood his ground, but kept back. "I'm sorry...Arashi-chan." he gulped.

Arashi kehed and wringed out her hair, "Just...don't try it again." she shook her head to free her hair after she wrung it, "Come...you can stay with us tonight." she stood up and walked away. _What in hell am I doing? I know I should run off or attack him..._ She turned to see that Misuteru was following orders, and she turned back, _But what was that feeling that I had...when he kissed me? and why is it still making me want to kiss him..._

* * *

Houshou wasn't going to take it any more, it agrivated him. Not only was he trying to tell the woman he loved that he loved her...but there were males almost every step they took asking Chiyo to take him as a mate for her. Chiyo refused everyone of them, and clung to Houshou's side. Worried she might be seperated from him.

"You mean you are choosing a WOLFDOG over US?" One male asked all of a sudden.

Houshou's anger made his body fill with false heat. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU BAS-"

The wolf female quickly noticed the irate feeling in Houshou and shouted, "YES, he is way sweeter than all of you guys will ever be."

Houshou looked down at her, "Chiyo..." he whispered.

"Houshou is the only guy I ever want to be with and that's final!" she humphed and wrapped her arms around his arm and clung to him closer. She then stuck her tounge out at the other males.

The wolfdog didn't know if she was telling the truth, or she was just trying to get the males away from her. He stood up proud, going along with it as the males grumbled and limped away in utter defeat.

Then once the males were from earshot, Houshou and Chiyo started laughing, "What idiots..." she wisped.

Houshou nodded, then looked at her, "What were all those words you said back there? That was pretty good acting..."

_He thought I was acting, _Chiyo sighed, _I thought he might have thought I was telling the truth._ She sighed and nodded, "Those were all truths, except for the part that said we were allready together."

"When did you say that?"

"Dunno, somewhere in there I said we were together..."

Houshou kehed, then looked towards the ground. "Chiyo...there is something I was trying to tell you all day...but..." he bit his lower lip and held onto her hands, "I feel like I need to tell it now..."

Chiyo's heart beat faster, these kinds of things always either led to sometihng really good, or something really bad. "Go on..." she whispered.

He sighed, "I'll tell you when we get away from others..." he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her away from the trail and into the woods.

A youkai male stood in the trees, a raven on his forearm, "It is time, isn't it? he smirked towards the raven.

The raven rolled his eyes and bit onto his nose and flew away before the youkai could do anything about it.

"Stupid bird." he rubbed his nose.


	13. Sleepy Head

**Akuma: Today's song is 'Sleepy Head' by the Pillows. THe Japanese is in Bold, the English is in _BoldItalics. _Instead of putting the translations in between the paragraph, I'll just put the translation after the Japanese. Did that make sense. Also, I wish that you would look this song on YouTube or somewhere and listen to it while reading this chapter. What's really pissing me off, remember when I said i lost the sheet that gave my whole plan for the story dissapeared, well when i was looking through my favorite notebook with my best drawings in it, I found it. + I was soooo mad I almost blew off the top of the roof. But I'm going with my plan that I had to redo...because it's better. Along with the fact I think I found the singing voice for Chiyo, but I'm not sure. I'm thinking of switching that voice with Arashi's. But the song that has the voice in it has to be sung by Chiyo because it's what's going to happen to her later in the story. But this is sung by thinks Misuteru. So, this is Misuteru's voice. and I just thought of that up.**

**Chapter 13: Sleepy Head**

* * *

Arashi glanced back at the following wolf-raven. She found it was difficult fo her not to be looking at him. She glanced back at him again, she could feel the false warmth of blushing on her cheeks. 

"Is there something wrong, Arashi-chan?" Misuteru said wondering why she kept on glancing at him.

"No," Arashi looked with an angry expresion towards him, as she would perform anyday to anyone, "There is nothing wrong."

Misuteru knew that she was hiding something, that was false anger, "Then why do you keep glancing back at me?"

She slightly hunched when she knew that the anger cover-up wasn't working. "I...I was...just checking if you were going to do anything perverted like back at the boat." with her head turned, she smirked with her recent move, _He's gotta have a hard time beating that._

"Ah...well, I'm sorry about that."

_Wow, what a weakling, but I guess he did comit a great move,_ She smirked, _He's not that bad,_ She frowned when she knew what she was saying, _Come on, Arashi, just give him up. It's not like you to invite a man when he just kissed you without warning. _"Keh, just because I'm inviting you doesn't mean that I accept your moves as appropiate in my presence, but" she turned quickly to him, a thought just jumped in her head, "Don't take this the wrong way, but that story hit me in my heart, and lets say I want to learn more about Ireland than what my teacher saw." She spun on her heels and lead the way to Kousen's hut.

Misuteru could sense she was choking those words, _She's lieing, but...what does she want covered up?_

Akuma's fingers turned to fist, her teeth clenched, _damn...why do I feel this way. _She noticed she took hard steps and it made her legs weary too fast. And she paused, "I think we should rest for a bit. It will take a while before we reach my hut."

The wolf-raven nodded and leaned against the nearest tree, looking at Arashi. Even though he could tell she was mad about something, she looked beautiful. He wondered how her hair got that way naturally, black tips on white. Her Indigo eyes seemed ot look beautiful and always sad on her ivory face. Her wolf ears that looked like fox that went along with her tail both fit perfectly in the picture. He just wished she would let him hug her until she cried her heart out to him. But she grew up with a cold heart, one that no one could get through. He could tell she promised that she would not love anyone, being a hanyou, she only thought of love as something of pity, not of true love. She didn't want pity. Also, hanyous do have a habit of trying to be stronger than youkais in everyway, even love.

She sat on a boulder, and had her back faced towards Misuteru while her eyes blending into the sky as she looked towards it. "Damn..." she wisped.

_I have such a Sleepy Head... _Misuteru sighed before he started singing in his head. Unkown to him that Arashi was singing the same song in her head.

**kore wa risou jyanai**

**nerau oal jya nai**

**jibun rashiku mo nai**

**iiya sou jya nai**

**fukanzen na koi wo shite**

**shizundeku**

**Sleepy Head**

**futto bashitai**

**tada no giei jya nai**

**karui game jya nai**

**jubun rashiku mo nai?**

**iiya sou jya nai**

**fukenzen na koui wo shite**

**sae wataru**

**Sleepy head**

**futtobashitai**

**mado no soto wo miteru**

**kare ta niji wo miteru**

**niawanaku mo nai?**

**Yes. I'm "sleepy head"**

**fukanzen na koi wo shite shizundeku**

**fukenzen na koui wo shite sae wataru**

**This my head**

**futtobashitai**

**---**

_**This is not my dream**_

_**It's not the goal that I'm suppose to aim for**_

_**Aren't I being myself?**_

_**No. That's not it**_

_**By Falling in love with an incomplete love**_

_**I am sinking**_

_**Sleepy Head**_

_**I want to knock it out**_

_**I'm not just a sacrifice **_

_**It's not a simple game**_

_**Aren't I being myself**_

_**No. That's not it.**_

_**By taking unhealthy actions**_

_**I become clear-headed**_

_**Sleepy Head**_

_**I want to knock it out**_

_**I'm looking at the outside of a window**_

_**I'm looking at the withered rainbow  
Isn't it become of me**_

_**Yes. I'm Sleepy Head**_

_**By falling in love with an incomplete love I am sinking**_

_**By taking unhealty actions I become clear-headed**_

_**This my head**_

_**I want to knock it out.**_

**

* * *

**Houshou looked towards the ground, his thoughts in a muddle. _What do I do... What if she says no? _He clenched his teeth with those thougts. _There has got to be a better way? Come on Houshou, you know that if you don't do it now...you'll lose her._

The wolf girl followed behind him, her thoughts muddled as well, _What is Houshou worried about?_ She followed his gaze a few times, but only led to the ground. His eyes were mixed thoughts, not that they showed clear mind, the haven't lately. She looked opposite of the wolfdog, _Houshou, Houshou..._

"Chiyo..." he finally spoke.

Chiyo was kinda surprised by his sudden outburst and turned to him, "Yes, Houshou-kun."

"I was wondering..." he turned to her face, she looked so beautiful. Then it struck him, they were alone... no males to come in miles. There were no scent of any approaching. He blushed even more. He could do anything to her at this moment... but if Chiyo got angry, he would have to handle the wrath of both Kiba and Miyuki, (maybe even Chiyo) and possibly never let young Chiyo see him ever again. So he had to have his youkai mating hormones wait in dormant, "I was wondering..."

"You said that twice..." Chiyo sighed, "You've been quiet all day, and you keep on wanting to tell me something. "But...really Houshou" her voice got serious. An angry glint in her eye doubled the arrow of the glare, "If you are really going to ignore me, then I might as well say no..."

Houshou's eyes widened, "W-what..."

"Did you not hear me? I said that if you are really going to ignore me, then I might as well leave." she spun on her heals, nose to the sky and hands behind her back.

He knew that mishearing her words was all the more proof that he was holding in too long, and he knew that if he held it even longer, something drastic would happen. Chiyo was allready getting mad at him. "Chiyo-chan, wait."

Chiyo turned to him, "What, and this had better be it."

Houshou bit his tounge, but then he breathed in and let it out, "I wanted to ask you...Chiyo...If you would be my..." he bit his lip, so hard that he think he punctured the flesh. While Chiyo stared at him with her amber eyes that were dotted with emerald, full of angst.

* * *

Arashi had her back to the boulder, her eyes trailed up to the sky, and one arm shaded her eyes from the sun, _Is this feeling, _she finally decided after a long period of thinking, _love? Or is it just him taking pity on me? _She looked to Misuteru, he was still leaning against the tree, staring at her. She blushed and turned her head again, _Dammit, why do I keep on wanting to look at him...and why is he still looking at me? _She cold feel his stare still on her. 

He sighed, _Arashi-chan, you're a tough heart...and I see you are confused._

_I do not love Misuteru..._, she clenched her fist in unison with the teeth. _I do not love Misuteru-kun. I promised myself that I would never love anyone and become stronger than any youkai. Youkai's don't fall in love so easily, cause they do not have a human heart...like I do._ She placed on of her hands over her beating human heart that was pumping youkai blood, _I do not love Misuteru-kun. _She repeated again in her mind. _Misuteru-kun means nothing to me...I will not fall for his swoon. _She glanced at the wolf-raven, not moving from his spot, then she rolled to her side away from him, her eyes confused. _I do not love...Misuteru-kun... Do I? _

* * *

Chiyo still stared at him, blood drop dropping from his lip from bitting on it too hard, "You see, Chiyo-chan" he gagged out, "I..." 

"Hmm..." her eyes widened, he was actually going to say what was bothering him.

"You see, Chiyo, I ...I ..." he found the words more difficult to blot out that he thought. He wished that some unknown force would knock him down so he didn't have to do anything, "Chiyo I..."

Chiyo growled, "Just stop saying my name and I..." she snorted.

Houshou felt his whole body shiver, and then, with out controling him self he blurted, "CHIYO I LO-"

"Excuse me," a voice interupted his outburst.

Houshou stood there, his mouth agape, shaped in an O and almost going to a V. His eyes trailed to the new voice, and he trembled. It was a handsome raven youkai, a smirk played across his face while he hand strong muscular figures that showed through his kimono. He looked over to Chiyo and almost died, she had the look of when a teenage girl has seen the handsome male of the village, love was in her eyes. _No..._

"Younge Chiyo-chan" he stepped up to Chiyo and took her hand and kissed it gently.

Chiyo blushed, forgeting that Houshou was even there.

Houshou still had his mouth glued to the ground, his eyes even wider. This might actually be the first male that had asked her and she would say yes.

"Excuse my outburst," he smiled warmly towards Chiyo, "I'm Tsurai"


	14. Back into Past's Memmories

**Akuma: Hello my friends, i'm sorry for the delay, but i had a play to preform in. I'm back to the writting now. I'll write a lot more now. Well... a lot of songs came to me during my time off and now I'm thinking if i should put them in the story. Today's chapter is Mr. Brightside by the Killers **

Chapter 14: Back into the Past's Memmories

* * *

Arashi and Misuteru continued their walk. Arashi tried to keep her mind off the persistant Wolf-Raven that tagged along with her, but an adventure her mind had never gone through had begun. "So, your mother was a Japanese Wolf?"

Misuteru was surprised by her sudden comment, then after a breif pause, nodded, "I miss her so."

"My father always told me Wolf-Ravens were accepted into the Clans of Wolves, more or less better than Wolf-dogs or hanyous. But..." she turned to him taking every step closer to her home, "Why haven't you been accepted into any clan?"

Misuteru smirked, "I told you, I'm half Irish. I'm not sure if any Japanese Wolf would want a Wolf-Raven from another country so they could keep every wolf a pure-bred."

"It's disgusting..." she growled through clenched teeth, "...how some youkais and humans only want the same type as them around. It's just to confusing." she clenched her fist.

"Arashi-chan..." Misuteru stepped in front of her, "You can't change people's opinions. No matter what, you can't change that."

"Your words are not insperastional at all, Misuteru-kun, I know that I can't change a creature's heart easily. But I can change my power to prove to them that i'm not a weakling like the rest of the hanyous and wolf-dogs that have given up."

Misuteru then grabed her in a embrace and growled, "Arashi-chan, you don't get it. You don't have to be powerful in your body to prove that you are the best."

"Get off me yo-"

"Arashi-chan?"

The raven-wolf and the hanyou both turned to see Kousen, glareing mostly at Misuteru. "I'm her father, yet you, boy, seem to have tamed her."

* * *

Houshou and Chiyo looked at the new comer, "Hello, Tsurai-kun. What brings you here?" Chiyo said polietly, still amazed by his handsomeness.

Tsurai smirked, and flexed his mussles, "I have come to ask, you Chiyo-chan, to be my mate." he flexed his biceps.

Houshou was still gaping at him, _A pretty boy eh? A pretty boy with abs, oh great. _He turned to Chiyo, it seemed forever for her to give the answer he needed.

"I'm sorry, Tsurai, but i have to decline." Chiyo said in a happy voice with a smile across her face. Houshou and Tsurai both fainted, Chiyo was strange in some ways. "But, Tsurai-kun, i'll let you stay at our hut if you have no where else to go."

"Why, Chiyo-chan, why do you refuse my offer? You'll never find anyone better." Tsurai got on his hands and knees and looked up to her with sad eyes.

Just like everyone else who proposed to her, Houshou rolled his eyes as he scoffed.

"Houshou" Chiyo finally noticed he was here, "When did you come?"

"I was here the whole time," Houshou grumbled, still glaring at the raven that was still groveling on the ground.

"Oh..." the wolf girl turned back to the raven on the ground, "Well, you still are invited to come with us."

Tsurai smiled, "Oh thank you great goddess, I am in your debt" he kissed her hand gently as Chiyo giggled.

"Oh brother" Houshou gruffed, "I'll be at home if you need me." he turned on his heels and slumped off into the distance.

* * *

"Eh" Arashi blushed, still in Misuter's embrace, "Otou-san... I can explain. You see I was-"

"Kousen-kun? what's all the rucus" Miyuki finally appeared, and then she stopped, "Oh, hi Arashi-chan. Then walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "You grabbed yourself a handsome one eh?"

"WHAT" Arashi screamed as she tore from Misuteru's grasp. "We aren't together!" she still yelled.

Miyuki covered her ears, "Quiet down dearie, wolves have a sharp sense of hearing. You don't need to yell when you are 2 feet away from us"

The hanyou huffed, "Well, we just found eachother. We are... friends" she quieted down on the word friend. She had never had a real friend before, the only ones she had ever had was her cousins, Chiyo and Houshou.

Kousen glared at Misuteru closely, "Boy, have I've seen you before?"

Misuteru's eyes widened, "Um, not that i know of Sir. I have only been on this island for a few years, I'm not too sure if I would be somewhere in your past."

"Your accent is strange, you must be from another country, but yet you look like your from Japan? What matter of being are you?" Kousen cornered the mysterious stranger even more. It was his father's insticnt that came into play when he saw a boy hug his only daughter.

"Umm, Otou-san" Arashi stepped inbetween them. "Miyuki-san, this is Misuteru-kun. He's a friend I met a few minutes ago. He came here from Ireland. His mother was a Japanese Wolf-Youkai and his father was a Celtic Raven-Youkai." she shortened it down.

"Ireland? Celtic? Where are you getting these words from, Arashi?" Miyuki's head was spinning.

Arashi bit her lip, she didn't want to mention she had learnt from a raven. Her father hated ravens for some strange reason, "Umm... Misuteru-kun taught them to me." she lied.

Kousen gruffed, "Well, Misuteru-kun, you are able to stay with us if you'd like." _A Wolf-raven? That does sound familar, and he loooks like someone i have seen before. His amber eyes of a wolf, black hair of a raven. What does this boy have to do with us, Okaa-san?_

Miyuki, like her brother, did feel strange memmories that Misuteru gave, _Is he, the boy Okaa-san said was to help us? That youkai boy with the Raven-black hair and the wolf-amber eyes?_ "Yes, come live with us, Misuteru-kun. You seem to give our little depressed Arashi have a happy glow around her."

"Well, thank you Miyuki-chan," Misuteru smiled, "Maybe its' because of the k-"

Arashi slapped her hand over the wolf-raven's mouth, "Shhh, let's keep that our little secret." Arashi whispered through clenched teeth.

"Arashi, Misuteru-kun?" Kousen yelled at them at a distance with Miyuki at his side, still walking home.

"COMING OTOU-SAN" Arashi started running with Misuteru running behind her.

* * *

Houshou watched up in a tree, as Tsurai and Chiyo walked at a slow pace. He noticed that Tsurai was tricking Chiyo into saying everything about her, when all they knew of Tsurai was that he was a Raven-youkai and his name was Tsurai.

"Tsurai-kun" Chiyo smiled, "You are so easy to talk to. I never am like this around anyone else."

"Oh, Chiyo-chan, you don't know how much warmth that brings to my bones." he said in an elegant voice, "You always seem to make my heart flutter. Your beauty, your humor, your cleverness, I'm surprised that you haven't found a male yet to mate."

Chiyo sighed, "Well, I havent' found Mr. Right just yet." she looked towards the ground, "There was someone, but... I was not too sure if he loved me back."

Houshou stared to the side, _I bet it was that boy we met in the crossroads. She did seem to like him._

"Chiyo-chan, I will win your heart." he brushed a few hairs from her eyes.

"Fat Chance" Chiyo kehed, "Tsurai-kun, you are cute and strong and very nice, but... you just don't seem right." she walked ahead.

Houshou felt proud of Chiyo, _That's a way to take it Chiyo._ He turned his attention to Tsurai, and his smile fadded. There on Tsurai's face was angst. His eyes glared at Chiyo as his teeth clenched. Houshou got ready to fight if he even tried to hurt Chiyo.

Chiyo-chan, you will be part of my garden, he thought to himself and he stepped in front of her and held her shoulders tight.

No... Houshou's eyes opened wide down at the two.

"Tsurai, why are you-" Chiyo's sentence was stopped.

No

Tsurai's lips was locked around Chiyo's.

No...Chiyo, please don't... Houshou's body was paralized

Chiyo's eyes grew, but her hands went to Tsurai's shoulders.

No...

And she pressed back with a kiss as she closed her eyes.

Houshou's world then blasted apart, he had lost the woman he loved. He knew he was too late, and now, he could not change his past. He sighed and jumped tree limb to tree limp away frm the kissing couple. The memmory of them kissing still burning his mind.

**Coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss**

Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking the drag

Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now  
Let me go  
And I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control

Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Turning through sick lullaby  
Joking on your alibi  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
I'm Mr. Brightside

**I'd never...**

Chiyo heard a tree limb bounce nearby, and she broke the kiss, still in Tsurai's arms, _Houshou..._


	15. Love And Jealous

**Akuma: I kinda gotten into the writting stage of life. Back to the point where I am thinking of new ideas. After this story, is going to be the last Inuyasha FanFiction I'm going to write: _The Memoirs of a Wolf _. By guessing who my favorite characters are and such, you can pretty much guess who this is about. It it still in development as we speak, and it's not going to feature me, or Ayame or any of the other Inuyasha characters. Well, today's song is Good Loving Gone Bad by Bad Company (as requested by Ferdinandstrat) Also, I want to point out a word, Seannachaidh. A Seannachaidh is a storyteller, mostly with clans of Ireland. I just learnt the word so I'm not to familar with it and not too sure. But I'm using it... cause it's a big word...**

**Chapter 15: Love and Jealous**

* * *

Kousen still glared at the wolf-raven sitting in front of them, _Why does he look so familar? _He glared at how Misuteru sat the closest to Arashi, and kept on glancing to her. Then he looked towards Arashi who was glancing/glaring at him. It felt like only yesterday, that Arashi was only a little pup, carefree and smiling everywhere she went. How those slender hands of a teenager was only pudgy paws that would pull on Kousen's hair (after seeing Miyuki taking advantage of his weakness for so many times), but now those soft, slender hands only petted flower petles after the learning of her being a wolfdog hanyou and how much they were shunned.

"Misuteru-kun, tell us, how did you even tame little Arashi so quickly?" Miyuki smirked with playful thought.

Misuteru smiled and puffed out his chest in proudness as he started to rampage, "Well, I saw young Arashi in the forest. She was lying on the ground. I honestly do not know why she would be sleeping in the grass. But anyway, I went and-"

The hanyou next to him glared sharply and elbowed him in the ribs as a sign to not tell the parts.

"Ow" Misuteru winced then turned to Kousen, knowing that Kousen was the father of Arashi, it would be best not to brag about kissing her, "I just have a knack for helping people." he took another sip of the soup that Miyuki made. There was another silence, until Misuteru broke it. "So, Miyuki-san, are you the mother of Arashi?"

Miyuki started to laugh, but Kousen held a glaring stare towards the raven-wolf. "No, we are not." Miyuki smiled, "I'm his half-sister. Arashi's mother is a human, and she's sleeping in Kousen's hut."

"Oh, well, thank you, Miyuki-san, you certainly are a great cook." Misuteru smiled as he took another helping of hte soup.

Kiba entered, "Miyuki, have you seen Chiyo?" he looked at her with his amber eyes.

"No, why?" Miyuki tilted her head.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san" a cheerful voice rang through the small cluster of huts. Houshou then stepped around Kiba, his face having a big scowl on it. "Whatever you see, it was not me." he sat down across from the door and by Arashi.

Everyone tilted their head, except for Misuteru. But Arashi leaned over and whispered in his ear who the people that just appeared were. When Chiyo and Tsurai came in, everyone was still dazed. Not only Arashi brought home a new 'friend' but also did Chiyo.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, this is Tsurai." she pointed to the raven who bowed.

Everyone still stared, except for Houshou who huffed and looked at the fire keeping the soup warm. "Well, Chiyo" Miyuki studdered, "It seems like Arashi wasn't the only one who found love."

'MISUTERU IS NOT MY LOVE," Arashi bursted out, she was groing tired of people saying she was in love. She was never going to be in love, for no one would love a wolfdog more or less a wolf-dog hanyou. She stomped out the door, combust in emotional flames.

Misuteru got up, "Kousen-san, I know this is my fault, but... may I go after her?"

Kousen glared at the wolf-raven, he didn't like Misuteru anywhere near his daughter, but he knew that Arashi felt better around Misuteru, "Go ahead," he growled through clenched teeth.

Misuteru bowed then ran out the door, "Arashi, wait up."

Tsurai looked around, "Um, hello, may I get all your names?" He finally looked at all their necks, and he grinned, _Arashi does have the fire, Akunin could easiily take care of her. That boy, he has the Plant... the raven is taking care of him I believe. Akunin has the metal. _He looked towards Chiyo, _Good, she has the water. But, where's the Earth?_ He grimiced until the people around them gave their names one by one.

"So, Tsurai-kun..," Kiba noticing that their lips were a little wet, maybe of a kissing that they did the whole way home, his father instincts playing, "Are you Chiyo's mate?"

_Hell no, grandpa, _Tsurai stressed in his mind before he smiled, "No, but I'm still trying to win her heart."

"We are just friends!" Chiyo bursted out, "He's just joking" she smiled followed by nervous laughing.

Miyuki stared at the two, _Something is wrong, Misuteru is probably the wolf-raven Kousen saw in his dream and the same one Okaa-san was talking about... But this Tsurai... he... smells familar._ She finally noticed, "You are a raven?"

Tsurai nodded, "I hope that isn't too much of a problem..."

Houshou glared at the two, still holding hands behind their backs. _Look at them, they are a perfect couple. I tell you I do not trust this dude..._ Houshou stood up then stepped forward until he pushed through Chiyo and Tsurai to get out, "I'll be by the river." he huffed.

Chiyo looked out at him, her face concerned, "houshou..." she whispered, but then she turned her face to Tsurai. He smiled sweetly at her and she was taken off her feet again.

The wolf-dog male huffed down to the river, his only heat was the false heat of anger. "Damn women, falling for the men when they love with only their eyes and not their hearts." he punched a tree, making it wobble, "Who needs women? I could do anything I want... all I have to do is forget all about love and that crap." he smiled and stopped. "That's it, I'll forget it all..."

**If I hear you knockin  
Darlin' On my door  
Ain't no way that I'm gonna answer, Babe  
Cuz' cheatin' is a one thing  
And lyin' is another  
That's when I say  
It's over  
That's It I'm gonna quit  
Yeah!**

You Know I ain't complainin'  
Just tryin' to understand  
What makes a woman Do  
the things she does  
One day she'll love ya'  
The next day she'll leave ya  
Why can't we have it Baby'  
Just the way it used to be

Why can't we have it baby

Cuz I'm a man  
I got my pride  
Don't need no woman to hurt me inside  
I need love  
Like any other  
So go on and leave me  
Leave me for another

GOOD!  
Lovin' gone bad  
Good! Lovin' gone bad  
Good lovin gone bad  
I'm a sad man  
Get outta my way  
Cuz' Baby I'm a bad Man  
Now Now!

**

* * *

**

Arashi turned back to her follower, "STOP FOLLOWING ME, WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Arashi-chan, you know they were just joking." Misuteru looked to her, "It will blow over after a while."

The hanyou huffed then neared him so their faces were only inches apart, "I will agree to go back... but only after you promise to do the following in exchange for what I will do for you."

Misuteru nodded, "I agree by the very moon."

"Don't swear by the moon..." she growled, "The moon comes and goes every month." She hid hte fact that her grandmother was the Goddess who was held the controller of the very moon. "Just swear on your life..." He nodded in silence. "I will go back to the house if you promise not to tell anyone of what happend when we were at your boat. Number two, I promise to let you stay at our house if you promise to teach me the languages of your country. Translating a raven's tounge while translating a language is pretty hard." she paused before she continued, "And, if you promise to control yourself and your..." she glanced downwards, "Your little friend... I promise that I will protect you from my parent's rage.

Misuteru nodded, then looked up, "It's getting dark... do you want to head back now?"

"Well..." Arashi sighed, "I don't want to go back until tommorrow... " she looked towards the departing sun.

Misuteru didn't forget to note the sun's reflection off her snow white hair and shinning the ends of black. Like the snow on top of a raven. He looked towards her eyes, and he recited to himself. _Her eyes make even the brightest star seem dull. Her indigo fadding with the reflection of the sun to end up with a majestic colour. Only a beauty known as Arashi could make the most beautiful woman possible._

"Misuteru..." she blinked, "Will you stay with me during the night?"

"As you wish, I swear by the..." he stopped himself. "I will, Arashi."

"I've always wanted to know what it is like to not be alone..." she turend to him, his smiling face returned her glance. She stopped and remembered her reputation and she frowned as she stared at the ground, _What is love? Is it what they tell in stories like what the __Seannachaidh of Ireland do? _She took steps forward, until she was under a tree, the only sounds was the babbling brook in front of her. _Or is love only a word that the Seannachadh use to brighten up the children's spirits and prove there might be hope one day? _

Misuteru walked up to her, "Arashi..." he whispered.

She looked up to Misuteru, _Why haven't I felt this way before? Why did he have to bring this rushing blood to my face to make my cheeks tint with pinks that they had never felt before? _"Yes?"

"You... look a little cold" he whispered towards her as he stared at the ground, "Do... you mind? I don't like seeing you being cold in my presence..." he started to blush, knowing that Arashi would refuse it in a second.

Surrprisingly, she nodded. Misuteru's spirits went up as he sat behind her as she moved and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, "I won't leave you..."

_I can't hold it back as much as I can..._ Arashi gulped as she felt the warmth glide through her veins, _I am in love... _

Akunin watched from the shadows at the two, _Hmph... drastic desires only come to drastic disaters. _She smirked, "Like you will soon be in... " she wisped as she stared at the sleeping wolf-dog.


	16. Never Pay the Reaper with Love

**Akuma: oy... i read my original message here, that was such a long time ago -- i feel so ashamed leaving all of you behind on my mind's wonders xD So, let me continue with my story and be the one to introduce the way behind chapter known as Chapter 16 with the song Lucky Ones by BIF Naked ((I had to repost the chapter because i messed up the song))**

**Chapter 16: Never Pay the Reaper with Love**

* * *

Houshou sat on a branch, his back leaning against the tree. He fiddled with a stone that was hanging around his neck. It was a flower stone, or a quartz, shapped roughly by nature into a heart. His fingers ran over the rough edges, as the sun slowly peeked up from the hills in the East. _Chiyo... _

_"Houshou!" Chiyo yelled as loud as a 8 year old youkai could yell, "Houshou!" she yelled again, her hand clenched around something. She was knee-deep in a river that they played in for years. She didn't pay attention to the fish swimming by her ankles that could become dinner. _

_Arashi was a few feet away, she did fish but only in the shade of a tree. She had found out what she was, and even how they were treated when two human travelers dropped by their homes. She kept away from most people. "Why could they always be so happy, I mean seriously, smiling is such a pain." _

_"What is it, Chiyo?" Houshou, he knee-deep in water as well, walked up to her. He was older than Chiyo in all ways. Both of their hair was short, not even past their ears. _

_Chiyo walked towards him, cherubic features played across her pudgy face. "Houshou, look what I found!" She held out her hand to show a wet stone shapped into a rough heart. "I found this in the river, isn't it pretty."_

_Houshou nodded as he stared at the stone, the sun reflecting off the water and onto his face. The sun quickly was drying off the water. "It's pretty, Chiyo. It proves that Nature is powerful to shape a stone, but gentle at heart to shape it into a symbol of love."_

_"That's pretty" Chiyo's eyes glinted and she smiled, 'I want you to have it..." she dropped it into Houshou's hand and she smiled, "Cause you are the one that showed me love. _

His mind returned from the flashback, the heart still fiddled in his fingers, "I did... but you never showed me love..." he sighed and stuffed the stone hangng on a leather strap back into his hakama.

"Oh Tsurai, you are really kind..." Chiyo laughed.

Houshou jumped a bit, then turned his head to see Tsurai and Chiyo holding hands as they looked deep into each others eyes. Houshou stuck out his tounge and was glad he was downwind.

Tsurai smile finally turned to a frown, "Chiyo, do you like being with me?"

"Of course" Chiyo's words struck sharply into Houshou's heart.

"Your family doesn't... so I want to ask you." Tsurai bit his lip, "I want to ask if you would run away with me..."

* * *

Arashi's eyes slowly popped open, blinking a few times to get accustomed to the sunlight peeking through the trees. She still felt Misuteru's strong arms around her waist as she sat between his legs. She slightly tried to pull away, but Misuteru grumbled in his sleep and pulled her back, his chin placed carefully on her shoulder. Arashi slightly laughed, then slipped from his grasp. She looked back at him and shook her head as she smiled. She stood towards the sun and streached her arms up to the sky. Her dog ears were perked up and her wolf tail wagged happily. 

"Arashi-chan..." Misuteru mumbled in his sleep as she slightly slumped over his imaginary Arashi.

Arashi looked back at him, and she tilted her head. A slight, "Hm?" escaped her lips.

"Arashi..." Misuteru grumbled as he spoke more clearly.

She leaned down and faced him, "Yes, Misuteru..." she whispered, remembering not to wake him.

"I ... " he paused for a moment, only to have birds twitter in the background. He moved slighty and Arashi stood still. "love you..."

* * *

Houshou's eyes grew wide, _no, say no chiyo, _he shivered with fear. 

"Tsurai, I don't know what to say" Chiyo looked into his eyes as she held his hand. Her face tilted downwards and stared at their entwined fingers. "Tsurai..."

The raven looked at her with impatience, "Your answer is?"

Houshou bit her lip at the same time Chiyo did. Chiyo then looked up to Tsurai after a moment of silence, "Tsurai, I want to run away with you" she hugged him tightly.

* * *

Arashi's mind was numb. _What did he just say? _Arashi kept at staring at him. 

"Men, they are so foolish now-a days" a womanly voice boringly announced behind the girl.

Arashi would reconize that voice anywhere and she snapped a glare as she stood up towards her, "Akunin! What is it that you want?"

The woman's pale face was hidden under her silk black hair as her black eyes glanced boringly out towards the one. Her black kimono, that had a raven trimmed with silver thread on her back, draped over her femine body. She only wore her yellow and orange demon claw hanging around her neck and a small katana which showed she wasn't here to fight. "Arashi, you disapoint me"

"Psh... I don't need to serve under your control. After all, what would a youkai want with a hanyou?" Arashi stuck out her tounge.

Akunin yawned, a sign she didn't care, "Well, that's no problem, Arashi." She walked towards the hanyou and dug in the sleeve of her yukata.

Arashi took a step back and grabed for her katana, but she only grasped air. _Damn_ She tensed her muscles as Akunin got closer. She flashed her fangs, a normal wolf reaction. "What do you want?"

The youkai took her hand from her sleeve, but instead of a hankercheif that was usually stored in that area, came out a strange jewel. Not like the Shikon no Tama that was destroyed many years ago in their grandparent's era. But this jewel reeked of evil, and it seemed not as powerful as the Shikon, but it was strong. Soon as Akunin was in arm's length of Arashi, she swept to knock the cursed thing from her bony hand, but nothing happened. The jewel paralized her in it's presence and her eyes grew wide. Akunin lifted her hand with the jewel in it and pressed it gently to the hanyou's forehead, but instantly applying pressure to it, digging it into her skull. Arashi was holding back her scream of pain and angst behind clenched teeth as the jewel melted harshly into her skin, and applied a very nasty head ache. Arashi forced her eyes closed until she felt it go in and she blacked out.

* * *

Houshou's eyes widened, his heart stopped, his mouth open. Was the words he heard true? Chiyo's voice that carried those very words rang through his head numerous times. He kept on going over them, to see if what he really heard was true. "Chi..yo..." his voice in a faint whisper that only he could hear. 

Tsurai and Chiyo, in each other's arms. Chiyo smiling and Tsurai placing a thin smile on his face. "Shall we?" he brushed her hair through his fingers.

Chiyo nodded and he grabbed her hand as they walked away. Hand in hand. Leaving a broken hearted youkai in a tree, in emotional pain, "Chiyo..." a tear dropped gently down his cheek.

* * *

_Arashi, Arashi, Wake up!_ A voice rang through Arashi's unconsionce mind. "...Misu...ter...u...?" she whispered back as she flutted her eyes open, coming back to the real world. 

"Arashi, are you okay?" Misuteru hung his head over hers, a worried look fell upon his features.

Arashi blinked for a moment, trying to figure out what happened, the pain in her forhead was not there anymore _Was it all a dream?_ "I guess i sleep walked" she blurted out randomly. "But I'm okay."

Misuteru smiled and gave a sigh of relief. "Well, you shouldn't be on the ground" he grasped hold of her hand and helped her up. Arashi's eyelids were drooping slightly as she struggled to get up. She felt the pain in her forhead again, and her hand instantly went and grasped it as her teeth clenched tightly. "Is something the matter, Arashi?" Misuteru looked at her with concern and sympathy.

The pain slowly subsided, and her muscles relaxed more normally, her eyes looked back into Misuteru's and she slightly nodded. "Just a headache." _Is what I dreamt true? If it was, then why did Lady Akunin put that... thing... in my skull? What was the purpose?_ Her dog ears were drooping as her eyes looked at a random rock as she thought about what just transpired.

"Arashi?" Misuteru's voice rang again through her ears, "still here?"

The wolfdog's dog ears perked up once more as she looked into the amber orbs of the handsome wolf-raven's. "Yes, just thinking." She faked a smile to make him think everything was going to be okay.

Misuteru nodded and smiled back, "Here." He grasped her hand and intwined the fingers inbetween hers. "I'm taking you home" He started to tug to lead her back, before Arashi stopped him.

"Misuteru..." she paused as she stood there, her hand still in his. Misuteru looked back at her and listened as she spoke again. "I may not want love, I may not want to agree with myself. But I think I have fallen to the mercy of love." Her black-tipped hair drooped over her eyes to hide them away from the world. "Misuteru..."

He spoke before she continued, "Arashi, what are you talking about?" He got closer to her, filling the space inbetween them. His fingers gently were still around hers. He sensed tears in her eyes, and smelled the salt from them. A shiver showed as she trembled slightly, as her teeth clenched tightly to stop the tears from falling as much as she could. He closed the gap and held her tightly, knowing she needed it. Surprisingly, she wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her face into his shoulder. He could feel the tears dampen his kimono, but he didn't care. "Arashi, tell me what's wrong."

"Misuteru," her voice cracked between the tears as she caught her breath again, "I... " she bit her tongue, not sure what to say. She thought of the words for a moment, as she wiped away more tears on his shoulder. "I.. love you."

The words rang through Misuteru's elven ears and shot his heart. Was what she said what he thought she said? He gently tore her away from his body and looked into her face, her eyes were blood shot and the redness surrounded her perfect indigo iris that surrounded the black pupil. Tears have slowly ceased to exist, but they left trails on her pale cheeks. He dug into his kimono sleeve and brought out a tissue and held it out for her. She gently took it and wiped the tears away. "Arashi..." he paused until her attention was back to him, "I love you too..." he smiled and brushed her cheek as she paused her movements and stared at him with wide eyes.

He kept on smiling and brushed strands of hair from her face and finally reveal the pale face to the sun it hasn't seen in a long time. He noticed that she had stop breathing, but it slowly returned. After a moment of pause, she instantly hugged him tightly, and he grasped her back. As they shared that moment in each other's arms, a smile spreading on both of their faces.

The hug was released, and they looked at eachother, smiles spreaded. Misuteru leaned down gently and kissed her, and the wolfdog instantly kissed him back. Their lips savoring each others for the longest time. Unaware of the raven above, that watched them curiously, then flew away into the sky and disapeared without a caw, only the beating of the wings.

The hanyou and the youkai didn't hear the sound, they were too busy with each other as they continued to express their love for each other. The same thought raced through their mind, boosted by the hormones that raced during mating season. _It's time to become mates. _

**it was a monday, when my lover told me,  
"never pay the reaper with love only."  
what could i say to you, except, "i love you."  
and "i'd give my life for yours."**

**i know we are: we are the lucky ones.  
i know we are: we are the lucky ones.  
i know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.**

**the first time we made love, i: i wasn't sober.  
(and you told me you loved me over and over!)  
how could i ever love another, when i miss you every day:**

**remember the time we made love in the roses?  
(and you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)  
how could i ever get over you, when i'd give my life for yours.**

**i know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
i know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
i know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
i know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.**

**my dear, It's time to say i thank god for you.  
i thank god for you in each and every single way.  
and, i know... i know.. i know.. i know...**

**it's time to let you know. time to let you know.  
time to let you know. time to sit here and say:**

**i know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
i know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
i know we are... we are the lucky ones.  
i know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.  
we are the lucky ones, dear...  
**

* * *

**Akuma: yeah, sorry for the ever so long delay in this story. By the way, I have a new account on a different site where I just write stories, not just fanfictions. I'll still write for this site, but only fanfictions. You'll find the username on my account, - I hope to see you all soon. OH, and the summer is here, which means no school, which means more time to write. And that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to write my stories once again. And I'll be back to my autobiography of Kouga and etc. and continue my Vashti story YAY! and write that Jack story I've been meaning to write for the longest time. And yes, I know, I'm trying to make more characters noticable... I'm trying T-T**


End file.
